Dos vidas
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary: **Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aclaración: **En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

Tom terminó de arreglar la mesa y se marchó hacia su cuarto a darse una ducha, tenía un día ocupado por delante. Media hora después volvió a salir, vestido impecablemente con un traje oscuro y camisa azul claro. Cuando llegó al comedor todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Ya era hora de que salieras-dijo el hombre sentado en el sitio principal. Anthony Stark, genio, inventor, filántropo y playboy (aunque pensara que nadie lo sabe).

-Lo siento-dijo Tom en voz baja sentando al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? ¿Algo muy importante que hacer?-dijo la pelirroja con voz aburrida antes de que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su rostro-Oh, claro que no, si tú no haces nada más que ir a eventos y presentar tu bonito rostro-Tom apretó los dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa antes de girarse hacia su comida sin decir nada. Natasha Romanov o, más bien, Natasha Barton, era la prima de Anthony y dirige una casa de modas muy famosa; su esposo, Clint Barton, trabaja con Anthony en Industrias Stark.

-Tasha, déjalo, después de todo, para eso está-dijo Tony con voz aburrida sin dejar de comer. Tom ni siquiera notó el velado insulto, ya bastante acostumbrado a eso.

-Permiso-dijo dejando su desayuno casi intacto y saliendo del comedor para coger su saco y algunos papeles que le faltaban.

-Tom, buenos días-el moreno alzó la vista y le sonrió a la mujer rubia que entraba.

-Buenos días, Pepper, te ves muy bien hoy-ella soltó una risita y le sonrió afectuosamente.

-Tú te ves muy guapo ¿Vas a la reunión de beneficencia en el colegio de niños abandonados?

-Sí, justo estoy saliendo para allá.

-Bien, se alegrarán mucho de que estés ahí, realmente necesitan la ayuda.

-No es como que yo haga mucho más que aparecer y entregar el cheque de Tony.

-Al menos aceptas que no sirves para nada más-ambos giraron hacia Natasha que pasaba hacia la cocina.

-Natasha, déjalo-dijo Pepper con tono cortante, la mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino-no le hagas caso, ya sabes que tiene mala sangre.

-No importa, es cierto ¿no?-Pepper iba a protestar pero Tom sacudió la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa-Debo marcharme ahora, te veré luego, Peps-salió del lugar apresuradamente, entró en el elevador y soltó un largo suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él.

* * *

-Deberías ponerle un alto a Natasha-dijo Pepper cuando Tony y ella llegaron a la oficina.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Peps? Natasha solo está haciendo bromas inocentes, no es como para que haga tanto drama por eso.

-Sus bromas no tienen nada de inocentes y, sobre todo, dejaron de ser bromas hace tiempo, le gusta hacerlo sentir mal porque sabe que él no le responderá.

-Si él no puede defenderse a sí mismo, no es mi problema-replicó el moreno revisando unos contratos.

-Es tu esposo, Tony, claro que es tu problema-el hombre le lanzó una mirada irritada e iba a contestar cuando el intercomunicador les interrumpió.

-Señor Stark, el señor Rogers está aquí con los papeles que pidió-los ojos castaños se iluminaron al momento.

-Hazlo pasar, Maggie-Pepper se había puesto rígida desde que escuchó el nombre y fulminó con la mirada al hombre que entraba a la oficina. Capitán Steve Rogers, antiguo soldado, ahora trabajaba con Tony en un proyecto de construcción civil. Y era el amante de Tony-Pepper, lleva estos contratos, creo que necesitan otra revisada en algunas cláusulas-la mujer asintió rígidamente, le lanzó una mirada molesta al rubio y salió con rapidez de la oficina-Steve-sonrió el millonario y saludó al hombre con un hambriento beso-te extrañé anoche.

-Yo también…-susurró antes de apartarse un poco del moreno-pero no sé si debamos seguir haciendo esto, Tony… Pepper me mira como si quisiera matarme cada vez que entro aquí.

-Sabes que es amiga de Tom pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, no le dirá nada a nadie.

-Pero Tony… tú estás casado…-dijo con voz distraída porque el genio estaba dejando mordidas a lo largo de su quijada.

-Yo me casé con Tom solo por mi padre y lo sabes-le besó de nuevo-deja esas inseguridades, yo quiero estar contigo ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que sí quiero…

-Entonces deja de dudar-dijo finalizando el tema y besándolo con fuerza, Steve le contestó de la misma forma.

* * *

Tom observaba por la ventana del auto mientras iban hacia el colegio, su vida en la torre de Stark era cualquier cosa menos fácil. Tom había sido obligado a casarse con Anthony por su padre, Odín; joven, a sus veinte años, había intentado negarse pero su padre impuso su voluntad forzándolo de cualquier manera. Anthony no lo quería, nunca lo hizo, era solo un trofeo para él, después de todo Tom venía de la familia Odinson, una familia poderosa y prestigiosa ¿qué mejor para su imagen que casarse con el hijo menor de la familia? Al principio Tom se había ilusionado un poco, pensando que tal vez ese matrimonio podía funcionar pero pronto se vio traído a la realidad; Anthony le dijo en la misma noche de bodas que su matrimonio era una farsa, serían la pareja perfecta delante de los medios y harían su vida dentro de su casa, la torre Stark, que se convirtió en su prisión. Tom no quería a Tony tampoco, lo respetaba por su trabajo y por lo que representaba pero él conocía al hombre, alcohólico, mujeriego, hiriente en sus palabras y hasta cruel, nunca podría quererlo.

-Señor Tom, hemos llegado-dijo Jarvis-el moreno suspiró y salió del carro, su celular sonó en ese momento.

-¿Diga?

-Tom, cariño-saludó su madre. Frigga era mujer hermosa, amable y amorosa; Tom siempre ha querido más a su madre que a su padre.

-Mamá ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, cariño, muy bien ¿cómo estás tú? ¿ya estás en el colegio?

-Acabo de llegar.

-Oh, me gustaría tanto ir, esos niños necesitan mucha ayuda.

-Lo sé, mamá.

-Llamaba para preguntarte si este fin de semana vendrás a cenar, Thor y Jane estarán aquí también.

-Oh, yo…-la relación entre Thor y Tom no era exactamente genial, Thor era un hermano cariño y sobreprotector pero también podía ser engreído como un niño pequeño y arrogante. Jane, en cambio, era una dulzura de mujer, activa y muy inteligente, a sus tres meses de embarazo aún podía manejar su laboratorio además de a su esposo-claro, estaré ahí, mamá.

-¿Crees que Anthony venga?

-No-respondió con prontitud e hizo una mueca-sabes que él siempre está ocupado, mamá.

-Esa no es excusa, cariño, tú eres su esposo-la voz de su madre sonaba reprobatoria.

-Le preguntaré ¿sí? No te garantizo nada, igual.

-Está bien, cariño, cuídate, ya estaremos hablando después. Te quiero-la comunicación se cortó y Tom guardó el teléfono con algo de pesar.

-No debería mentirle a la señora Frigga, señor-dijo Jarvis acercándose a él.

-¿Y hacerle saber que vivir en esa torre me hace completamente miserable? No, la preocuparía sin motivo, yo puedo soportarlo.

-El señor Anthony puede ser muy difícil a veces, señor.

-Lo sé, Jarvis, lo sé muy bien-dijo mientras entraba en el colegio.

* * *

Loki soltó un suspiro hastiado mientras se retiraba de la mesa con poca delicadeza, caminó a paso rápido hasta su cuarto y se controló para no lanzar la puerta. Ugh, a veces le daban ganas de gritar. Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Loki rodó los ojos antes de abrirle la puerta a su hermano, Chris.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿por qué no estaría bien? no es que haya algo mal en esta familia-dijo derrochando sarcasmo, Chris suspiró.

-Loki…

-Ya sé lo que me dirás, Chris y no quiero escucharlo-espetó el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Son nuestros padres.

-¿En serio? Porque yo jamás los he visto preocuparse por nosotros.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Chris, deja de defenderlos, en serio-dijo rodando los ojos-somos nosotros los que traemos el dinero a esta casa, tú al menos trabajas en lo que te gusta, yo tengo que ir a esa revista para entrevistar a estúpidas personas que piensan que son mejores que yo-suspiró con fuerza antes de coger su blazer negro y ponérselo-tengo que irme.

-Loki…

-Te quiero, Chris pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestros padres-salió con rapidez sin darle opción a contestar.

* * *

-Buenos días, cariño, te ves muy animado esta mañana.

-Cállate, Darcy-dijo Loki como saludo, la castaña solo re rio.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy? ¿Chris, padres, dinero?

-Las dos últimas siempre están en el mismo paquete y Chris en un amor, jamás podría enojarme con él-contestó el moreno sentándose en su cubículo, Darcy se sentó en su escritorio delante de él.

-Hoy es viernes, podrás despejarte, iremos al club con Johnny y Margo.

-Apúntame ahí-respondió mientras empezaba a organizar sus papeles-hoy tengo que ir a una exposición de arte contemporáneo en el museo, después de eso me pasaré al bar.

-¿Vestido de traje?

-Oh, no, esta vez es casual, un artista liberal o una tontería así-dijo Loki distraídamente.

-Creo que esta noche Johnny me pedirá salir.

-Ugh, no de nuevo, Dar, ya te dije que a Johnny no le van las chicas-la castaña rodó los ojos y lo ignoró yéndose a su a escritorio.

-No todos pueden ser gay, Lokes-dijo ella con retintín.

-No pero los que tú sueles escoger lo son-la mujer le tiró un papel pero el moreno lo esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado, riéndose.

* * *

Tom se sentía completamente cansado pero contento, los niños habían estado muy felices con la noticia de que podrían comprar más cosas para su colegio, él había jugado con ellos y les había leído cuentos, pasando un rato muy agradable que le permitió olvidar su realidad al menos por unas horas. Terminó de cerrarse su bata de dormir, cogió la pastilla que descansaba en su mesa de noche y la tragó con un poco de agua, luego salió de su dormitorio, caminó por el lugar en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta al otro lado del pasillo, tocó despacio y entró con lentitud cuando le dieron la orden.

-Ve a la cama-Tom soltó un suspiró inaudible y caminó hacia la cama King que había en el cuarto-En tu posición habitual-el moreno apretó los dientes y se quitó la bata antes de colocarse boca abajo.

Tony caminó hacia él aun mirando la Tablet que sostenía en la mano, cogió el lubricante de su mesa de noche y se quitó su propia bata; luego se arrodilló tras él, dejó la Tablet en la cama sin dejar de mirarla y soltó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Tom apretó los mandíbula cuando sintió un pegajoso dedo entrar en él, controló su respiración para poder relajar su cuerpo y no resistirse a la invasión. Tony metió otro dedo más apenas esperando a que se acostumbre antes de moverlos dentro y fuera por unos momentos, luego los retiró completamente y se echó lubricante en su erección, acariciándola para que fuera más firme.

-Quédate quieto-a estas alturas Tom no necesitaba que le repitiera esa indicación. La invasión fue rápida y dolorosa, el moreno mordió la almohada y apretó los ojos fuertemente para no dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, luchó por controlar su cuerpo, para relajarlo pero el dolor era demasiado, cada embestida que su esposo daba dentro de él lo hacía sentirse más sucio, más como una puta barata, un objeto. Tony se movió con salvajismo sobre él, deseando por su parte que acabe lo más rápido posible, pensando en Steve, en la tarde que habían pasado y se corrió dentro de Tom con un leve gemido. El moreno sintió alivio cuando Tony por fin terminó, le dolía la parte baja de su cuerpo pero deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de ese cuarto-Dentro de un mes iremos a hacerte una revisión, si no estás embarazado, empezaremos a ver a un especialista de fertilidad.

-Sí, Anthony-respondió Tom cerrándose la bata y apresurándose fuera del cuarto. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró con seguro. Las lágrimas que habían retenido sus ojos se derramaron por sus mejillas y mordió su puño para acallar sus sollozos. Él jamás había deseado esta vida, odiaba con toda su alma este lugar y nunca traería un hijo a vivir en esta horrible vida, por eso tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas antes de ir al cuarto de Tony. Jarvis lo respaldaba, la mano derecha de su esposo quería mucho a Tom y lo entendía, lo protegía como parte de su familia. Tom se sentía muy cansado pero sabía que si se acostaba ahora, tendría pesadillas por lo que decidió que saldría esa noche.

-¿Saldrá, señor Tom?-el moreno saltó ligeramente y le sonrió a Jarvis.

-Sí… necesito despejarme un poco.

-¿Desea que lo lleve?

-¿Anthony no dirá nada?

-El señor Anthony me ha dicho que ya no necesita nada más por ahora.

-Entonces sí, por favor-contestó Tom y ambos salieron del lugar en silencio.

-¿Dónde desea ir esta noche, señor?

-Llévame a un bar, necesito un trago esta noche, Jarvis-el mayordomo asintió y puso el carro en marcha, Tom se pasó todo el camino perdido en sus pensamientos-hemos llegado, señor.

-¿Crees que me reconozcan aquí, Jarvis?

-He escogido un bar discreto, señor, debería estar todo bien ¿Desea que lo espere?

-No, te llamo cuando desee irme-Jarvis asintió y Tom bajó del carro, el guardia de la entrada le dio una mirada evaluadora antes de dejarlo pasar al club. Dentro había mucha gente y la música sonaba alta, Tom se movió con algo de torpeza e hizo su camino hasta el bar-Un wiski en las rocas, por favor-pidió y el bartender asintió, yendo a preparar su trago. Tom se sentó en las sillas del bar y se dedicó a mirar alrededor, parecía que era un lugar popular pero local, no veía grandes celebridades ni nada por el estilo, como a los bares a los que Anthony iba, este bar se veía alegre y cómodo.

-Aquí está el wiski-dijo el bartender deslizando la bebida por la barra, Tom pagó el trago y lo tomó con lentitud. Se sentía aliviado, el dolor de su trasero había pasado considerablemente pero eso no era lo que lo aliviaba, le alegraba saber que los intentos terminarían por fin, tendría que dejar de tomar las pastillas para que cuando le tomaran una prueba de sangre no saliera nada en su sistema. No traería un hijo de Anthony al mundo, no lo expondría a esta horrible vida, esperaba que Anthony se rindiera en su cruzada de tener un hijo y se divorciara de él; su padre lo culparía, por supuesto, pero a Tom no le importaba, solo quería ser libre de nuevo. Un empujó lo distrajo y casi derrama toda su bebida sobre la barra.

-¡Oh, Dioses, lo siento mucho!-dijo una voz masculina y Tom giró para decirle que no había problema alguno.

Se quedó congelado en ese mismo instante.

El hombre delante de él parecía una copia suya. Tenía el cabello negro un poco más largo que el suyo y los ojos eran de un brillante verde pero lo demás era igual, el color de la piel, del cabello, los labios, la nariz, los pómulos, era su copia exacta. El hombre también estaba sorprendido porque no se había movido de su lugar y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras lo examinaba repetidas veces.

-Bueno…-dijo el hombre finalmente-esto es sorpresivo.

-Sorpresivo… sí…-dijo Tom saliendo un poco de su sorpresa.

-Loki Hemsworth-se presentó el hombre extendiendo su mano.

-Tom Odinson-contestó Tom estrechando su mano. Loki le hizo un gesto al bartender que asintió y luego se giró hacia Tom.

-¿Eres mi gemelo perdido?-Tom alzó las cejas y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lo último que supe es que solo tenía un hermano.

-Sí, yo también.

-Esto es sorprendente, somos casi iguales sino fuera el color de tus ojos.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que dos personas tan parecidas se encuentren en un bar?-dijo Loki y sonrió, Tom le correspondió. Ambos empezaron a hablar un poco entre ellos, contándose pequeños datos de sus vidas hasta que una chica llamó a Loki-Oh, esa es Darcy, creo que Johnny ya le dijo que es gay, debo irme-Tom rio levemente-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos de nuevo aquí mañana? Me gustaría saber más de mi gemelo perdido.

-Claro, aquí te encuentro-sonrió Tom y Loki se despidió con la mano, apresurándose hacia la salida del club-En serio ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?-se preguntó a sí mismo, sacó su celular y mandó un rápido mensaje a Jarvis, terminó su trago y salió del local con una sonrisa, mañana volvería definitivamente a este lugar.

* * *

Tom se tapó la boca, tratando de controlar su risa, Loki lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Esta era la quinta vez que se encontraban en el bar, simplemente las cosas habían avanzado naturalmente entre ellos, no en un sentido romántico, más bien en un sentido familiar, ambos hacían al otro reír y olvidar sus vidas por unas horas. Esa noche no se quedaron mucho tiempo porque Loki tenía que ir a ver una galería temprano al otro lado de la ciudad y tenía que madrugar, los dos se despidieron quedando para verse de nuevo. Tom le pidió a Jarvis que lo recogiera, una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro todo el camino de regreso.

-Parece feliz, señor.

-Creo que lo estoy, Jarvis, Loki es una gran persona, es muy divertido hablar con él.

-Me alegra que tenga un nuevo amigo, señor Tom-el moreno le sonrió ampliamente mientras entraba en la torre, el ascensor lo dejó en el pent-house, arrojó su llaves en el bol cerca de la puerta y se quitó la casaca con un movimiento.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Tom saltó del susto y se dio la vuelta, Natasha lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Salí-respondió ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Hueles a cigarro y a trago ¿El pequeño Tom ha estado en un club?-dijo con voz burlona, el moreno apretó las manos.

-Buenas noches, Natasha-dijo y pasó a su cuarto, la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada luego se giró hacia la entrada de la sala, Tony entró y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿No te molesta que tu esposo ande en clubs cuando está tratando de embarazarse? No creo que el alcohol lo ayude mucho-dijo la mujer con algo de malicia antes de marcharse. Tony hizo su camino hacia el cuarto de Tom y abrió la puerta sin tocar, el moreno se sobresaltó y colocó su pijama de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Anthony?

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? Mira, me importa una mierda con quién estés y dónde estés pero si por tus andadas no podemos tener un bebé, lo pagarás caro. Desde ahora, no saldrás más en la noche ¿entendido?-salió del cuarto lanzando un portazo, Tom se había quedado congelado en su sitio y soltó al aire temblorosamente, se movió hacia su mesa de noche y cogió su celular.

_No puedo ir al club ¿crees que podamos encontrarnos en un café? Me avisas._

_Buenas noches. _

_Tom._

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en su cama, no iba a llorar, no iba a dejarse derrotar, no iba a dejar que Tony arruinara lo único bueno que le estaba pasando últimamente. Su teléfono vibró y Tom lo cogió rápidamente.

_Starbucks. 5ta Avenida. 5:00 pm. Mañana._

_Loki._

Tom sonrió, eliminó el mensaje y se fue a dormir.

* * *

-Hola, Tom-sonrió Loki mientras se sentaba, el moreno le ofreció una sonrisa-¿Está todo bien? Tu mensaje me dejó preocupado ayer.

-¿Por qué?-Loki enarcó una ceja.

-En el bar no tuviste ningún problema en decirme que nos veríamos ahí pero a la hora me mandaste un mensaje cambiando el lugar, eso quiere decir que tuviste un percance en tu casa, como no dijiste nada sobre no encontrarnos, sino más bien sobre dónde encontrarnos, el problema debe haber sido con la locación y con el horario más que con la disponibilidad, eso quiere decir que algo o alguien cambió los planes-Tom lo miró unos segundos y luego mostró una sonrisa triste.

-Me atrapaste, supongo.

-¿Qué sucede, Tom?-el moreno suspiró.

-Es… una historia un poco larga…-se pasó una mano por el cabello-mi nombre de soltero es Odinson, mi apellido de casado es Stark-vio como Loki alzaba las cejas.

-¿Stark? ¿Cómo en Anthony Stark? ¿Eres su esposo?

-Sí-tomó un bocanada de aire-mi matrimonio con Anthony fue arreglado por mi padre, no importa cuánto me negué, no me permitió rehusarme y me obligó a casarme con él hace apenas dos años. Vivo con él en la Torre Stark y mi vida es… miserable en ese lugar.

-Tom… ¿Anthony te trata mal?-dijo Loki en voz baja, su mirada tenía un brillo peligroso.

-No me lastima físicamente…

-Pero mentalmente, sí-terminó el moreno por él con el ceño fruncido.

-Casi todos en esa torre lo hacen, Natasha, la prima de Anthony, me odia, siempre busca la manera de hacerme sentir mal y humillarme; Clint, su esposo, nunca dice nada cuando ella está pero es amable conmigo cuando no hay nadie en la vista, creo que Natasha lo tiene bajo su mando. Pepper es la secretaria de Tony y la adoro, es una gran amiga mía y luego está Jarvis, la mano derecha de Tony en el manejo de la torre, él me cuida como un padre y estoy muy agradecido con él porque es el único que hace mi vida más fácil en ese lugar. Pero nada de eso compensa el que no estoy ahí por mi voluntad, nunca pensé que mi vida sería de esa manera y lo odio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

-Anthony me prohibió salir de noche, estamos… está buscando un hijo y salir a bares puede bajar las chances de que salga embarazado-resopló-como si eso fuera a pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No puedes tener hijos?

-Sí puedo pero jamás tendría un hijo de Anthony, nunca traería un niño a la vida miserable que tengo, no importa cuánto dinero tenga Anthony y cuanto amor le dé, mi vida estaría para siempre atada a él, jamás podría dejarlo y no haré eso, tengo confianza en que algún día encontraré la manera de escapar-Loki soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Con esa vida que tienes, haces que la mía suene como una bendición.

-¿Cómo es tu vida?

-Tranquila, supongo…-dudó un poco antes de decidir que Tom le había contado algo muy personal y que confiaba en él como para contarle sus cosas-Mi familia solía ser muy pobre, mis padres… ellos nunca se interesaron por cosas como el dinero, eran hippies, supongo, cosas de la naturaleza y esas tonterías. Chris y yo crecimos con muy poco y nos esforzamos al máximo en la escuela para poder ser mejores, yo soy el mayor así que cuando acabé el colegio, me busqué un trabajo cualquiera, pasé por un montón de trabajos mediocres, que apenas me servían para levantar la casa pero luego encontré el trabajo en la revista, fue casi un golpe de suerte, mi paga mejoró, mis horarios eran más flexibles y pude darle a Chris el dinero para sus estudios. Él trató de rehusarse pero es mi hermano menor, siempre me apoyó en todo y yo quería que cumpliera sus sueños; ahora es doctor en una clínica pequeña, pediatra-terminó sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Tienes razón, mi vida suena a asco a diferencia de la tuya-suspiró.

-Eres una gran persona, Tom, tú deberías tener una gran vida-dijo Loki tomando su mano, Tom le sonrió con tristeza. Loki siempre había sido una persona preocupada por los demás, sus padres nunca se preocuparon por Chris o por él, así que él hizo el papel de padre preocupado, no muchas personas (de hecho solo podía contar tres) habían gozado de su profunda preocupación, de esa en la que haría lo que sea por verlos felices. Tom se había convertido en una de esas personas, era tan amable, dulce y gracioso que daba pena pensar que había gente que lo quería ver sufrir, a Loki le dolía el corazón por él, quería ayudarlo, quería hacer algo, quería… quería… los ojos de Loki se iluminaron mientras miraba a Tom con una súbita sonrisa-. Toma mi vida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tom, confundido.

-Toma vida. Cambio mi vida por la tuya-el moreno se quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

-¡Jarvis!-el hombre de cabello blanco se giró a mirar a Tom y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Loki a su costado-el parecido es enorme ¿cierto?

-Lo es, señor.

-Jarvis, necesito tu ayuda-el hombre miró entre los dos.

* * *

Chris terminó de revisar las últimas historias del día y soltó un gran bostezo, movió el cuello de un lado a otro y gimió levemente ante el dolor que se había asentado en su espalda. Hoy había sido un día muy ocupado, la época de gripe había traído a varios niños a su consulta y casi no había podido parar mientras revisaba a niño tras otro, pero le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba saber que con sus indicaciones y cuidados, esos niños pronto estarían bien. Unos pequeños toques en la puerta lo hicieron alzar la cabeza, una mujer se asomó y le sonrió.

-Hola, tú-saludó.

-Elsa-sonrió Chris, se levantó de su escritorio y saludó a su novia con un beso, la rubia sonrió.

-¿Has acabado ya tu turno? Pensé que sería una gran idea venir a recordarte que debes comer.

-Estoy famélico-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-dame un segundo para tomar mis cosas-Chris juntó algunas historias que quería volver a revisar, las metió en su maletín y salió con la rubia. Elsa y él tenían dos años saliendo, la había conocido en la universidad, habían conectado casi al instante al tener personalidades parecidas y todos creían que era cuestión de tiempo que se asentaran por fin. Chris también lo creía, por lo que estaba preparando pronto su propuesta.

-¿Qué te parece comida china?-preguntó Elsa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Me parece perfecto-contestó Chris dándole un suave beso.

* * *

-Es un plan arriesgado, señor-dijo Jarvis con la mirada pensativa.

-Yo… necesito esto, Jarvis-el hombre lo miró-tú sabes lo mucho que soy miserable en esa casa, incluso cuando todavía vivía con mi familia era miserable, siempre bajo la voluntad de mi padre… nunca he sido… libre y Loki-le sonrió al de ojos verdes-… Loki me ofrece libertad, al menos por un tiempo, puedo probar lo que es ser libre de verdad.

-Señor…

-Solo seis meses, Jarvis, prometo que luego regresaré y cumpliré con mis deberes pero solo… solo déjame ser libre por ser meses.

-Yo no le estoy prohibiendo nada, señor Tom…-Jarvis dudó un poco luego suspiró-está bien, los ayudaré-Tom sonrió enormemente y Loki le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvieron llenas de encuentros y mensajes, cada uno enseñándose cosas del otro, actitudes, familia, amigos, trabajo (en caso de Loki), deberes sociales (en caso de Tom). A la tercera semana, se encontraron en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad junto con Jarvis, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos y habían llegado en diferentes carros. Loki se había cortado el cabello igual que Tom y vestía un traje gris oscuro; Tom tenía el cabello ligeramente de lado y ropas cómodas en color negro y verde.

-Aquí están mi celular, las llaves, las tarjetas de acceso y mis cuentas personales.

-Tom, te he dicho que no tocaré tu dinero, tú estarás haciendo mi trabajo después de todo, puedo coger mi dinero y tu seguir disfrutando del tuyo.

-Siempre he querido trabajar, Loki, saber que es ganar algo por mí mismo, acepta, por favor-Loki suspiró y cogió todo lo que le daba.

-Estas son mis llaves, mis papeles con mis horarios de trabajo, las alarmas del celular ya están puestas, recuerda que yo jamás llego tarde-Tom asintió seriamente. Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de abrazarse-Disfruta tu libertad.

-Gracias, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

-No te preocupes, cuando tu regreses, yo haré que todos en tu casa sepan darte tu lugar, no dejaré que vuelvan a tratarte mal-Tom le sonrió enormemente.

-Nos estaremos comunicando-Loki asintió, Tom le dio un abrazo a Jarvis-cuida de él por mí.

-No se preocupe, señor Tom, todo irá bien-el moreno asintió, les dio una última mirada antes de entrar al carro y alejarse del lugar.

-Bien… es hora del show-dijo Loki, apretando las manos nerviosamente.

-Por aquí, señor Loki, lo llevaré a la torre Stark-el moreno asintió y entró en el carro, Jarvis se alejó de la casa abandonada y empezó su camino hacia la nueva vida de Loki.

* * *

Bien. Nueva historia. Me tomó no sé cuánto tiempo acabar este capítulo, espero que me haya salido bien. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones comentarios, críticas, lo que sea. Saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary: **Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de sus todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aclaración: **En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Loki miró el edificio sin mucha sorpresa, todos conocían la torre Stark, una de las más grandes de la ciudad. Jarvis lo dirigió hacia el ascensor e hicieron el camino en silencio, Loki sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente pero su expresión era serena, una máscara perfecta que no dejaba notar nada. Hoy vería como era la vida de Tom, vería a las personas que hacían su vida miserable y las pondría en su sitio, nadie, sobre Tom, merecía ser tratado de la manera en que le había dicho que lo trataban. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el pent-house y ambos salieron.

-Pero miren quien llegó, el pequeño Tom-Loki giró la cabeza y observó a una mujer pelirroja, _"Natasha"_ pensó inmediatamente-¿Ya terminaste tus visitas de caridad y de mostrar tu bonita cara por todos lados? Debe ser tan aburrido ser tú, si nada que hacer, ningún trabajo, solo un inútil más-Natasha soltó un resoplido y se marchó, Loki se había quedado clavado en su sitio.

-¿Es esto lo que él tiene que soportar todos los días?-preguntó con dientes apretados a Jarvis, él asintió en silencio. Loki estaba hirviendo de rabia, no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el lugar y ya había sido atacado verbalmente por uno de sus residentes ¿Cómo es que Tom podía soportar esto? Loki se dijo que había hecho bien en alejar a Tom de aquí, esperaba que el tiempo que estuviera fuera lo ayudara a encontrar su fuerza interior y que cuando regresara decidiera salir de aquí como él mismo.

-Tom-Loki se giró y vio a una mujer rubia acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Es la señorita Pepper-susurró Jarvis con voz apenas audible, Loki asintió levemente y le sonrió.

-Pepper.

-Justo te estaba buscando-dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla-tengo los datos de la fiesta de beneficencia de este fin de semana, ya tengo tu traje, he preparado tu discurso y las decoraciones han sido traídas hoy desde Japón, todo saldrá perfecto-sonrió, Loki hizo rápida memoria de todo lo que Tom le había dicho y miró a la mujer con agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Pepper, me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo organizarlo yo, sé que todo debe de estar perfecto si lo has hecho tú-la mujer se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido pero lucía complacida.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo-dijo con una pequeña risa-Debo marcharme ahora, tu "adorable" esposo necesita firmar muchos papeles-rodó los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

-Manejó muy bien esa situación, señor-musitó Jarvis.

-Gracias, supongo-Loki suspiró-¿dónde está el cuarto? Me gustaría quitarme este traje.

-El señor Tom anda casi todo el día en traje, señor-Loki alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo no puedo aguantarlo ni un minuto más, además planeo quedarme en el cuarto así que nadie me verá, ¿verdad?-Jarvis pareció divertido por su comentario y lo guio hasta el cuarto.

-Si necesita algo, llámeme primero, señor.

-Claro, gracias, Jarvis-sonrió el pelinegro antes de cerrar la puerta y dedicarse a explorar el cuarto con curiosidad. Abrió el armario y encontró una gran cantidad de trajes de todos los colores, Jarvis no mentía, a Tom realmente le gustaban sus trajes. Le tomó un rato ubicar algo cómodo, un pantalón jean y una camiseta azul oscuro, luego se sentó en la cama y sacó su laptop, Tom y él habían decidido que las laptops serían lo único que se llevarían con ellos, sería mucho mejor y al menos podrían tener algo de ellos mismos. Loki se perdió un buen rato investigando, empezó a leer artículos de la familia Stark; de Anthony había muchos así que solo cogió los más recientes, Loki pasó por páginas que hablan de galas de beneficencia, lanzamiento de nuevos productos, nuevos proyectos tecnológicos y arquitectónicos. Hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, no tanto por la notica sino por la foto: en ella se podía ver a Anthony con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y a su lado se encontraba un hombre rubio, alto, con buen cuerpo, se veía que era militar por la manera en que se sostenía. La foto no tenía nada de especial excepto que Anthony miraba al hombre con algo más en los ojos y este respondía de la misma manera. _"Interesante"_ pensó Loki, almacenando cuidadosamente la información en su cabeza. Después empezó a leer de Natasha, sobre su carrera, opiniones sobre ella, cosas por el estilo; la mayoría hablaba bien de ella pero Loki, al ser periodista, podía ver el subtexto que había, parece que Natasha tiene varios enemigos por su manera de ser. El moreno sonrió a esto y siguió su investigación, unos toques en su puerta lo distrajeron y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Es hora de la cena, señor-dijo Jarvis.

-Oh, bien, supongo-cogió su IPod de la cama y siguió a Jarvis.

-Normalmente el señor Tom hace solo los desayunos, los almuerzos y cenas son hechos por un chef.

-Desayunos. Bien-dijo Loki anotándolo mentalmente. Cuando llegaron al comedor notaron que solo estaban Natasha y Clint, Loki miró curiosamente al hombre mientras se sentaba, no había mucha información de él en el internet aparte de ser un amigo de los Stark desde hace mucho tiempo.

-La cena estará servida en breve, señores-anunció Jarvis, dio una leve reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Dónde está Anthony esta noche?-preguntó Clint mirando hacia Loki, el moreno se encogió de hombros porque, francamente, no tenía ni idea.

-Apuesto a que está en mejor compañía ahora, no es como que haya algo interesante por acá-dijo Natasha con una deliberada nota de malicia en su voz-Dime, Tom ¿Por qué solo haces los desayunos? Deberías también cocinar las demás comidas, ayudar a Jarvis a limpiar, algo ¿no? No haces mucho y deberías ganarte el sustento-Loki apretó la mandíbula mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños, "_respira" _se dijo a sí mismo, aun no es momento para que la destroces. Loki la fulminó con la mirada un momento antes de rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro exasperado, luego cogió el IPod y lo activo poniendo la música a máximo volumen. Natasha lucía confundida, Tom siempre había aguantado sus comentarios con una sonrisa falsa pero ahora parecía diferente. Clint estaba observando a Loki con cuidado, había algo diferente en él, podía decirlo, ahora le faltaba saber qué.

* * *

Tom apagó el motor y se quedó mirando la casa delante de él, era de dos pisos, pintada de azul suave y se veía muy hogareña. Salió del carro y cogió con fuerzas las llaves que Loki le había dado más temprano, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso pero esto es lo que él había querido, él había querido libertad y se la habían dado, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró con cuidado, había un pequeño pasillo de entrada que daba hacia una sala decorada con gusto simple pero armonioso. Tom miró alrededor con curiosidad, podía ver el toque de Loki en el lugar habían otros detalles más, hechos por una persona más suave.

-¡Loki, llegaste!-Tom casi salta del susto y se giró. De lo que presumía que era la cocina, salió un hombre rubio, un poco más alto que él, de ojos azules y sonrisa brillante. Tom se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos al mirarlo, era muy atractivo-Que bien porque estoy haciendo la cena-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, Tom reprimió el impulso de ruborizarse y sonrió. Este debía ser el hermano de Loki, Chris.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?-preguntó siguiéndolo de vuelta a la cocina.

-Tu favorito-sonrió el rubio. Tom se mordió el labio por dentro, no tenía ni idea de cuál era el favorito de Loki, tenía que pensar en una distracción y rápido.

-¡Eso es genial!-sonrió-yo iré a darme una ducha, regreso en unos momentos-Chris asintió, concentrado en la comida y Tom salió de ahí con rapidez, subió al segundo pasillo y contó la tercera puerta a la derecha. El cuarto de Loki estaba decorado en verde, oro y blanco, era espacioso pero no tanto como el suyo en la torre (claro, con la vanidad que tenía Anthony para hacer las cosas, su cuarto más parecía una suite presidencial que un cuarto normal). Tom buscó en el armario algo de ropa, Loki tenía pocos trajes y más ropa casual así que cogió unos pantalones de franela oscuros y una camiseta negra para ponerse. Se dio un relajante baño con agua caliente, se cambió y se sentó un momento en la cama para pensar con calma; Loki y él habían hecho un esquema de sus días, Tom tenía que ir a la oficina tres días a la semana y tenía que revisar su correo casi maniáticamente para ver las invitaciones a galerías, tenía que escoger una, entrevistar al pintor y dar su opinión sobre el arte, escribir un artículo y pasar a la siguiente galería. El celular estaba programado con su alarma para despertarse o algunas reuniones ya acordadas, todo iba a ir bien, podían hacer esto.

-¡Loki, la comida está lista!-escuchó gritar a Chris, Tom sonrió levemente. El hermano de Loki era atractivo, mucho y muy amable, se notaba que quería a su hermano; Tom suspiró, hace mucho que no sentía el cariño de alguien y disfrutaría de esto aunque ese cariño no estuviera dirigido para él.

-¡Voy!-dijo saliendo del cuarto. Chris estaba terminando de servir la comida en los platos, era bistec de carne con fideos Alfredo, Tom se sorprendió porque ese también era su plato favorito.

-Espero te guste-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, Tom se sentó, probó un poco de la comida y casi gimió ¡Estaba delicioso!

-Está increíble-dijo comiendo más, Chris ensanchó su sonrisa aún más. Ambos estuvieron comiendo en silencio por un buen rato, Chris sirvió un poco de vino a su lado y contempló a su hermano.

-Hay algo que quiero contarte-dijo el rubio jugando con su copa, Tom alzó la vista con curiosidad-quiero que me acompañes el sábado a una joyería.

-Oh ¿por qué?-Chris soltó un suspiro.

-Voy a proponérmele a Elsa-Tom se quedó un momento quieto, había olvidado que Chris tenía novia.

-Oh ¡Felicitaciones! Solo dime el día e iré contigo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Chris lo miró con afecto y Tom se sintió casi sonrojar así que bajó la comida a su plato rápidamente; Chris ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundido por la repentina timidez de su hermano-Ha estado delicioso, Chris-dijo con un suspiro satisfecho y tomando un sorbo de su vino.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-ambos levantaron sus platos, Tom ayudó a Chris a limpiar las cosas de la comida y se sorprendió de la fácil que era entablar conversación con Chris, ya veía porque Loki lo adoraba tanto, el rubio soltaba afecto por los poros.

-¿Mañana tienes que ir a una galería?

-Sí, con Darcy-dijo Tom, recordando lo que Loki le había dicho.

-Bien, mañana tengo el turno de la tarde así que vendré en la madrugada, recuerda que mañana llegarán papá y mamá-Chris puso sus manos en hombros y Tom tragó nerviosamente ante la súbita cercanía-por favor, ya no estés enojado con ellos ¿sí? Siguen siendo nuestros padres.

-C-claro-dijo Tom alejándose de su toque casi abruptamente-buenas noches, Chris-salió huyendo de la cocina, el rubio se quedó mirando confundido como se iba. Tom se encerró en el cuarto y soltó un suspiro pesado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Necesitaba actuar con la confianza de Loki o todo se iría al demonio, Tom frotó su cara con sus manos y decidió que era una buena idea irse a dormir, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Loki despertó temprano igual que todas las mañanas, él no solía ser de las personas que dormían mucho, se levantó de la cama y decidió que hacer ejercicio era una buena manera de empezar el día. Buscó entre todos los trajes ropa de deporte y encontró una casi al fondo del armario, Tom no hacía deporte en definitiva. Se cambió y salió del cuarto, fue a la cocina y encontró a Jarvis ya despierto tomando un café.

-Buenos días, señor.

-Buenos días, Jarvis-dijo Loki sentándose con él en la mesa de la cocina-¿hay alguien más despierto?

-No, señor, las personas de la torre no son muy madrugadoras-Loki rodó los ojos-¿Va a hacer ejercicio, señor?

-Sí ¿no sabrás si hay un gimnasio por aquí cerca?

-Bueno, hay uno tres pisos más abajo-Loki se quedó mirándolo y luego resopló, por supuesto que este lugar tenía un gimnasio.

-Oh, bien ¿Todavía falta para el desayuno, verdad?

-Como dos horas, señor.

-Bien, regresaré en una hora, supongo-cogió una botella de agua de la refrigeradora y bajó hasta el gimnasio; era enorme, como no y tenía todo perfectamente equipado, estaba tan limpio que se notaba que nadie lo usaba. Loki empezó con estiramientos y calentamientos antes de usar la máquina de correr, después de media hora y mucha agua, se movió hacia las pesas y practicó un poco de box antes de que su hora se acabara. Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuello y subió de nuevo al pent-house, tomando grandes cantidades de agua de su botella. Cuando la puerta se abrió casi se tropieza con Clint.

-Buenos días… ¿Hiciste ejercicio?-_"No me digas, Sherlock"_ pensó Loki rodando los ojos.

-Buenas días, sí, estuve un rato en el gimnasio-Clint lo miró intensamente y Loki se removió ligeramente incómodo-si me disculpas, me gustaría poder pasar para darme un baño.

-Por supuesto-dijo Clint dándole el paso y Loki se alejó rápido de ahí, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de puntas, era callado pero parecía que podía ver tu alma cuando enfocaba tu mirada en ti. Loki se dio un baño rápido, iba a ponerse uno de los trajes pero eran demasiado formales para él así que optó por ponerse pantalones oscuros y un blazer verde oscuro, terminó de secarse rápidamente el cabello y fue a la cocina.

-¿Todo bien en el gimnasio, señor?-preguntó Jarvis cuando entró.

-Sí, muy relajante, de hecho-sonrió el moreno, entre Jarvis y él hicieron el desayuno para las personas de la casa, lo pusieron perfectamente en la mesa y regresaron a la cocina-¿No puedo comer aquí? Creo que explotaré si tengo que escuchar a Natasha de nuevo-Jarvis rio entre dientes.

-Sería sospechoso, señor-Loki rodó los ojos-es costumbre que todos estén en el desayuno, incluido el señor Anthony-el moreno soltó un suspiro resignado e hizo su camino de regreso al comedor. Ya todos estaban ahí. Loki posó su mirada el hombre de cabello castaño en el sitio principal; Anthony Stark, el esposo de Tom, el miserable que lo trataba como si su amigo fuera desechable.

-Otra vez tarde, no sé qué tanto te toma ir y venir de la cocina ¿o es que no puedes recordar algo tan simple?-espetó el hombre mirándolo con irritación, un flash de sorpresa pasó por sus ojos al ver su ropa pero la indiferencia volvió casi inmediatamente. Loki apretó los puños, había decidido que iba a hacer que Tom tuviera una mejor vida cuando regresara aquí, pondría a todos en su lugar pero si lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo bien, todavía necesitaba algo de tiempo para conocer a todos, ver sus debilidades y luego atacaría en el momento menos esperado, solo tenía que ser paciente así que solo rodó los ojos y se sentó a tomar su desayuno en silencio. Clint lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Tom bajó del carro en el edificio indicado, aquí estaban las oficinas de la revista, entró en el edificio y saludó al portero cuando este le sonrió, subió hasta el quinto piso, repasando todo lo que Loki le había dicho del lugar, su cubículo no fue tan difícil de encontrar sobre todo porque podía notar el sobrio estilo de Loki en él. Tom se sentó en su silla y abrió su laptop, colocó la contraseña que Loki le dio para ingresar, sacó el USB y lo conectó, Loki le había dicho que solo necesitaba pasar el artículo que ya había escrito al sistema, algo sencillo, de hecho, pero Tom estaba emocionado de hacer algo nuevo, estaba dispuesto a aprender esto para poder hacer un buen trabajo.

-Buenos días, cariño-dijo una castaña entrando a la oficina, era algo baja, pálida y bonita. Esa debía ser Darcy.

-Buenos días, Darcy-la chica se congeló en su sitio y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Oh, Dios.

* * *

Loki estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para poder acabar el desayuno, había sido atacado dos veces más por Natasha pero él había compuesto su máscara de tranquilidad para controlar su ira ¿Cómo Tom podía soportar todo esto? Negó levemente con su cabeza y apuró su café, justo iba a terminar su tostada cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, frunció un poco el ceño mientras lo sacaba y se sorprendió al ver que era de Tom (aunque en el ID decía "Lokes"), se levantó de la mesa murmurando una disculpa distraída.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Anthony al verlo alzarse.

-Dije permiso-casi espetó Loki y se salió del comedor, los demás se miraron entre sí. Loki entró a su cuarto rápidamente y contestó su celular-¿Tom?

-¡Tú pequeño bastardo!

-¿Darcy?

-Tengo aquí a mi lado a tu impostor ¿puedes decirme que demonios está pasando?

-Eh… es algo complicado.

-Perfecto, me encanta lo complicado-Loki suspiró.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en un café luego? Tom sabe nuestro lugar, no le hagas la vida imposible ¿sí? Yo mismo me metí en esto junto a él y es una buena persona.

-No le haré nada pero espero una buena explicación.

-Lo prometo-la línea murió y Loki se frotó la frente, había olvidado lo perspicaz que Darcy podía ser. El moreno guardó su celular y abrió la puerta para salir. Se encontró cara a cara con Clint.

-Tú no eres Tom. Tienes cinco minutos para decirme quien eres antes de que llame a seguridad.

Genial.

* * *

Loki entró al café a las cinco de la tarde, Clint iba justo tras él; Tom y Darcy estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo, la mujer parecía estarle haciendo muchas preguntas y el moreno se estaba removiendo incómodamente en su asiento. Tom se sorprendió cuando vio a Clint con Loki y se aterró por un momento.

-Todo está bien, Tom-dijo Loki con una leve sonrisa, Clint y él se sentaron-Barton se dio cuenta que yo no era tú al igual que Darcy notó que tú no eras yo. Le he explicado todo.

-¿Todo?-preguntó Tom, inseguro.

-Bueno, todo lo referente a como nos conocimos y el plan, todo lo que es privado se ha quedado privado. Barton ha decidido no delatarnos pero quería verte.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Clint.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte-le sonrió.

-OK, entonces solo falto yo, suéltenlo-dijo Darcy. Pasaron un buen rato explicándole todo a Darcy pero al final ella también estaba dentro del secreto-¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-Tú puedes asegurarte que nadie descubra a Tom, ayúdalo a ser como yo, creo que me conoces demasiado-dijo Loki.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a ser como Tom-dijo Clint pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y sonrió malévolamente.

-Oh, yo no voy a ser Tom, Barton, porque si fuera Tom no pondría a esas personas en su lugar, lo siento por tu esposa, de hecho.

-Oh, no te preocupes, a Natasha no le haría mal un baño de humildad, Dios sabe que lo necesita-Loki y Tom se rieron en voz baja.

-Entonces, tenemos un plan-todos sonrieron.

* * *

La siguiente semana pasó tranquila, Tom y Darcy estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos, la castaña enseñándole todo lo que Loki hacía, lo único que no le podía enseñar era a tocar la guitarra, algo que debían remediar porque Loki casi siempre estaba con su guitarra, componiendo nuevas cosas, si dejaban de escucharlo tocar en su casa empezarían a sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando con su hijo… o que tenía depresión una de dos.

Loki y Clint, por otro, hablaban de pequeños planes, veían los horarios de Tom para las beneficencias, visitas, Clint le contaba sobre personas importantes. Jarvis, después de enterarse que Clint y Darcy estaban dentro, también estaba con ellos de rato en rato, no mucho tiempo porque tenía una torre de qué encargarse. Clint le contaba varias cosas de Natasha, no quería lastimar a su esposa, la amaba pero la mujer tenía el ego muy subido últimamente, a él nunca le había gustado la manera en que trataba a Tom pero siempre se había mantenido en silencio y Tony, pues… él sí que se lo merecía. Pepper pasó uno de esos días para dejar sus trajes, darle a Loki los cheques de las beneficencias y se marchó casi igual de rápido, con muchas cosas en la cabeza. El día de la fiesta, Loki se vistió con un impecable traje negro, ajustado perfectamente a su medida, su camisa era verde oscuro y resaltaba sus ojos, Loki solo esperaba que nadie supiera que Tom tenía ojos azules en realidad. Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Natasha y Clint ya listos; Natasha se veía extremadamente elegante con un vestido de su propia colección, de color rojo y con escote discreto pero sensual. Clint se había vestido todo de negro excepto la corbata que era rojo sangre, él y Loki compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando se vieron. Anthony salió en ese momento, terminando de colocarse su Rolex en la muñeca, se dio cuenta que su traje gris oscuro tenía algunos detalles en verdes que combinaban con el suyo, Loki casi rueda los ojos.

-¿Todos listos? Vámonos-los cuatro bajaron en silencio por el ascensor en silencio, Loki y Clint detrás de Natasha y Tony, ambos sonriendo discretamente. Jarvis ya los esperaba abajo con el carro listo, el viaje fue silencioso, Loki miraba distraídamente por la ventana, no tenía ningún deseo de ir a una fiesta pero todo sea por guardar las apariencias. Cuando llegaron, había mucha gente afuera, fotógrafos, periodistas, fans… Loki suspiró exasperadamente, era una fiesta de caridad no una maldita película de Hollywood.-Recuerda las normas-le dijo Tony antes de bajar el carro, una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su rostro mientras extendía una mano hacia él, Loki ahora sí rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su mano para salir del carro, una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro al instante y enmascaró perfectamente su nerviosismo. Tuvieron que detenerse varias veces para las entrevistas, obviamente estas eran mayormente de Natasha y Tony, Clint y él se mantenían ligeramente alejados de todo eso.

-Son un par de divas-murmuró Loki.

-Si vieras la fiesta del año pasado, le aposté a Tony que no podía conseguir más entrevistas que Tasha, así que se detuvo a hablar con todos los periodistas que habían en el lugar, le tomó como dos horas por ahí y Pepper estaba furiosa, le pusimos Tony come-periodistas después de eso-Loki se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa, Natasha y Tony regresaron a ellos y ambos esbozaron la misma sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Tony tomó a Loki de la cintura y este intentó no removerse incómodo al contacto, así de cerca podía notar que el hombre no era tan bajo, su frente llegaba a su nariz así que no tenía que bajar tanto la cabeza para mirarlo, aparte todo su porte gritaba dinero, confianza y poder, Loki siempre se había sentido a tipos así pero Tony Stark estaba fuera de sus manos, sabía lo bastardo que era el hombre y no iba a perder su tiempo de esa manera.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Pepper cuando los vio llegar-Creí que ibas a volver a ponerte en modo Tony come-periodistas-Clint casi se ahoga de risa y Loki volvió a taparse la boca.

-Clint ¿qué te parece si vamos por bebidas?-dijo Loki rápidamente y los dos huyeron de ahí, cuando estuvieron medio escondidos por el bar empezaron a reírse tanto que se estaban casi doblando de risa.

-¿Viste… viste… su cara?-Loki asintió entre risas, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus ojos estaban brillantes, Clint no estaba mucho mejor. Los dos pidieron bebidas (Clint tuvo que decirle que Tony tomaba wiski) y pasearon por el lugar saludando gente y buscando a sus parejas. Encontraron a Natasha hablando con otros diseñadores, Clint le puso el trago en la mano con delicadeza y se quedó a su lado con pose de esposo perfecto. Loki buscó con la mirada a Tony, no podía verlo entre la gente, caminó un poco más y lo encontró cerca del bar pero no estaba solo. Un hombre alto y rubio estaba a su lado, Loki lo reconoció como Steve Rogers. El moreno los estudió curiosamente, protegido por la gente; vio la manera en que Tony sonreía, entre seductor y afectuoso y como el rubio le respondía de la misma manera y tocaba distraídamente su brazo. Esos dos definitivamente tenían algo. Loki se removió un poco para sacarse la repentina incomodidad que tenía y se giró para irse pero se chocó contra alguien, logró a tiempo detener la bebida de su caía (y no ensuciarse en el proceso) y alzó la mirada.

-Discúlpame, ha sido mi culpa-el hombre delante de él era guapo, con cabello negro, ojos verdes oscuros y una sonrisa sensual en el rostro.

-De hecho creo que ha sido mía, no me fijé-dijo Loki con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Víctor Von Doom-se presentó estirando la mano.

-Thomas Stark pero puedes decirme Tom-dijo y puso el wiski en la mano del moreno, este alzó las cejas y Loki rio levemente-mis manos estaban ocupadas pero tú pareces del tipo que disfruta de un buen trago-Víctor sonrió.

-Te he visto varias veces en estos bailes pero nunca he logrado hablar contigo, eres escurridizo.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes ahora ¿no?-el hombre sonrió casi lobunamente.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi mesa para hablar más cómodamente?-Loki miró hacia atrás un momento pero se dio cuenta que Tony estaba totalmente distraído por el capitán, esto le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño pero ignoró esa sensación de incomodidad y le sonrió a Víctor.

-Estaré encantado.

* * *

Tom y Chris estaban caminando por el centro comercial, ambos riendo de algo tonto que habían dicho, Tom se sentía feliz, hace tiempo que no reía tanto ni se sentía tan libre como ahora, Chris era una persona maravillosa y ahora tenía a Darcy también que se notaba que era una gran amiga, una muy perspicaz y leal. Los dos entraron en una joyería, Chris empezó a mirar nerviosamente a todos lados mientras Tom paseaba con más calma, tomándose su tiempo para ver las joyas.

-Hay demasiadas ¿cómo sabré cuál es la correcta?-preguntó Chris.

-Mm… descríbeme a Elsa-el rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

-Pero si tú la conoces-Tom trató de no parecer nervioso y sonrió.

-Me refiero a qué me digas como es que tú la ves.

-Bueno ella es… perfecta, es tan hermosa y dulce, se acuerda que debo comer cuando estoy en mis guardias, me distrae cuando estoy estresado, me llevo muy bien con su familia y ella con ustedes-Tom ladeó un poco la cabeza, Chris solo le había dicho cinco cosas de ella.

-Oh, bien… ¿Qué te parece esta?-dijo señalando un anillo de plata fina con tres delicadas perlas-puedes decirle que cada perla significa una cosa, amor, lealtad y confianza-dijo recordando los votos que dijo hace dos años, unos votos tan falsos como su vida en la torre.

-¡Es perfecto!-sonrió Chris y le dio un abrazo, Tom se tensó levemente y tímidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de Chris y respiraba su esencia, un suave olor a medicina, jabón y sol. Chris se extrañó ligeramente ante el gesto de su hermano, Loki nunca había sido muy dado a las muestras de afecto pero algo se sentía diferente, su hermano se sentía diferente en sus brazos, era como si hubiera sido formado para que Chris lo abrazara y lo sostuviera de esa manera. Desechó ese pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó un poco, sonriéndole al moreno-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro que sí, vamos a comprar ese anillo ahora-dijo Tom con apuro yendo hacia el mostrador, Chris lo siguió.

* * *

-¡Tom!-el moreno saltó ligeramente y giró para mirar a una enojada Pepper Potts-te he estado buscando por todos lados ¡Es hora de abrir el baile!

-Oh, lo siento, Pepper-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa y se giró hacia Víctor, habían estado todo el tiempo conversando ahí, era un hombre muy inteligente aunque un poco arrogante-mis disculpas, Víctor, tengo deberes que cumplir.

-No te preocupes, Tom, tal vez el siguiente baile pueda ser mío-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-El placer será todo mío-dijo Loki con una mirada entre tímida y traviesa, se giró hacia Pepper que lo miró con una ceja alzada y ambos se alejaron.

-OK ¿qué fue todo eso?

-No sé a qué te refieres, Pep-dijo Loki fingiendo inocencia, lo bueno de ser Tom es que nadie dudaba de él.

-Nada, cariño, vamos, es hora de que tú y tu esposo empiecen el baile-encontraron a Tony conversando con unos hombres algo mayores, Steve estaba a su lado-Tony, es hora-Loki saludó con la cabeza a los hombres y cuando su mirada se posó en Steve, entrecerró levemente los ojos, el rubio lo miró desconcertado por unos momentos antes de que Loki se girara de manera que le daba la mitad de la espalda, Tony murmuró una disculpa, su mirada se posó más tiempo en Steve antes de tomar la mano de Loki y guiarlo al centro de la pista; Tony puso su mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano, Loki no estaba acostumbrado a ser guiado pero trató de parecer natural, Tom siempre había sido dominado por este hombre después de todo.

_You give your hand to me_

_Then you say hello_

_I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_But you don´t know me_

Empezaron a bailar con un ritmo estable, Loki se acopló a su estilo y lo siguió con elegancia, Tony tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero era tan falsa que estaba seguro que pronto se haría notorio, rodó los ojos con impaciencia y puso su propia sonrisa falsa.

-Si sigues sonriendo de esa manera la gente empezará a hablar-dijo apenas moviendo los labios, Tony se sorprendió, Tom no hablaba cuando bailaban.

-¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que digan de mí?

-Nuestro matrimonio es un show hecho para las apariencias y dices que no te importa lo que digan los demás, muy lógico-dijo con sarcasmo, Tony lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_No, you don´t know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night?_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_Oh I´m just a friend_

_That´s all I´ve ever been_

_´Cause you don´t know me_

-Eso es cosa de mi padre, lo sabes.

-Sigue siendo apariencias-replicó Loki.

-Estás actuando raro, sabes que no debes hablar, no quiero escucharte.

-Ugh, no eres mi dueño para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer-Tony lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Tom?

-Soy tu esposo.

-Oh, sí, mi amadísimo esposo que se comporta como todo esposo debe ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te ha picado hoy?-Loki rodó los ojos.

-Nada me ha picado.

_I never knew _

_The art of making love _

_Though my heart aches _

_With love for you _

_Afraid and shy _

_I´ve let my chance to go by _

_The chance that you might _

_Love me, too_

-Algo debe haber pasado como para que olvides quien manda aquí, tú eres un trofeo, Tom, algo comprado por mí, así que debes hacer todo lo que te diga-Loki se alegró de que el verdadero Tom no estuviera aquí, era muy sensible pero algo le decía que Tony le había dicho esas palabras antes.

-No.

-¿Perdón?

-No te perdono, tampoco-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Tony entrecerró los ojos.

_You give your hand to me _

_And then you say good-bye _

_I watch you walk away _

_Beside the lucky guy _

_You´ll never, never know _

_The one who loves you so well _

_You don´t know me_

-Deja de actuar de esta manera tan extraña ¿quieres? Compórtate como debes, guarda silencio y punto.

-Metete esto en la cabeza, Stark, no soy tu perro para que me ordenes a coger mi hueso y guardar silencio, yo soy una persona que puede pensar por sí misma ¿lo entiendes?

-Tú no eres así.

-Lo dices como si me conocieras.

-Por supuesto que te conozco, eres mi esposo.

-Tú lo has dicho, conoces a tu esposo, al teatro que pongo delante de todo el mundo pero a mí, Stark, tú no me conoces.

_You give your hand to me, baby _

_Then you say good-bye _

_I watch you walk away _

_Beside the lucky guy _

_No, no, you´ll never ever know _

_The one who loves you so well _

_You don´t know me_

El baile terminó con un último giro, Loki sonrió de lado aunque fue más una mueca que una sonrisa y se marchó dejando a Anthony ahí. El castaño lo siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y una chispa de interés brilló en sus ojos.

* * *

Bien. Segundo capítulo. La canción es You don't know me – Michael Bublé, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary: **Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aclaración: **En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Tony cogió las caderas de Steve mientras sentía como el orgasmo lo golpeaba con fuerza luego se dejó caer a su lado, ambos respirando agitadamente, el rubio se acomodó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Tony se quedó observando el techo, el sexo había estado genial, como siempre, pero había una molestia que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche del baile cuando Tom lo había enfrentado, se veía tan diferente, más seguro de él mismo y Tony recién notó en ese momento lo verde que eran los ojos de su esposo. Pero era una estupidez, probablemente solo estaba intentando parecer valiente, tal vez estuvo leyendo como mejorar tu confianza o algo por el estilo, Dios sabe que el hombre no tiene nada que hacer con su tiempo.

-¿Está todo bien? Estás muy callado hoy-murmuró Steve con voz adormilada.

-No es nada, proyectos en la cabeza-respondió el castaño con voz distraída-debería irme.

-Mm… quédate un poco más…

-No puedo, cariño, ya sabes que debo estar en la cena, la otra vez no estuve ahí, no quiero que empiece a parecer sospechoso-Steve soltó un suspiró resignado y se movió hacia un lado, Tony depositó un suave beso en sus labios-Te quiero-susurró.

-Yo también-respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa. Tony se colocó de nuevo su ropa, le dio un beso de despedida y salió del hotel, el camino de regreso a casa fue rápido, con la música a todo volumen, tendría que bañarse apenas llegara, olía a sudor y sexo. Aparcó el carro en su sitio, se metió en el ascensor y esperó con paciencia llegar hasta el pent-house. Cuando las puertas se abrieron escuchó risas venir desde el balcón, se acercó con curiosidad y espió desde un lado, se sorprendió cuando vio que eran Tom y Clint.

-¡Eso fue malísimo! ¡Vamos, Barton, puedes hacerlo mejor!-se burlaba Loki mientras Clint le lanzaba una mirada fulminante luego se giró con la pequeña pelota de básquet e intentó meterla en la cesta pero falló por poco, Loki volvió a doblarse de risa.

-¡Hey, no te burles! Si esto fueran blancos para flechas, tú no tendrías oportunidad-Loki solo se rio más fuerte, Clint pronto se le unió-¡A ver, hazlo tú si puedes!-Loki cogió la pelota y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, cayó limpiamente dentro de la cesta, Clint lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Te odio.

-Eso pasa cuando tienes un hermano que juega básquet todo el tiempo y te obliga a ir con él-ambos se rieron y siguieron jugando a encestar, Tony se había apoyado en la pared, mirándolos. De repente, Loki se tensó y giró, sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de Anthony por unos segundos y el castaño se estremeció levemente al sentir la mirada molesta que le daba, Loki le murmuró algo a Clint y este también miró en su dirección. El hombre le saludó con poco entusiasmo y murmuró de vuelta, al momento ambos salieron del balcón.

-Buenas noches, Anthony-dijeron prácticamente al mismo tiempo mientras iban al ascensor, Tony pudo escuchar sus risas ahogadas mientras bajaban. Se quedó un momento parado ahí, nunca había visto a Tom tan libre ni reír con tanta franqueza, si tenía que ser sincero, Tom siempre había parecido estar triste desde que se casaron, esa era una de las cosas que Tony no podía soportar de él, lo fácil que se rindió a la voluntad de su padre, Tony había sido chantajeado con su empresa pero ¿Tom? Él no tenía nada que perder y, sin embargo, se rindió sin pelea a la voluntad de su padre, es por eso que Tony lo detestaba y lo trataba mal, siempre esperó que en algún momento reaccionara, que se defendiera pero el moreno no daba señales de hacerlo. Hasta ahora.

* * *

-¿Qué te pareció este museo, entonces?-dijo Darcy mientras salían de la galería.

-Bien…-la castaña enarcó una ceja.

-Mira, todavía estás muy suave como para pasar por Loki, tienes suerte que tu hermano sea un dulce y tus padres estén muy metidos en su hierba para notarlo, necesitas más confianza, di lo que piensas, no tienes por qué reprimirte nada, eres libre, Tom-el moreno la miró por un momento.

Su vida siempre había sido manejada por otras personas, le había enseñado desde pequeño que lo mejor que debía hacer para no enojar a nadie era mantener la boca cerrada y jamás refutar las decisiones de su padre, su hermano y último, Tony. Solo lo había intentado una vez, con ese matrimonio pero había estado tan asustado que Odín lo había aplastado en un solo movimiento, lo mandó con Anthony, alguien que parecía que lo odiaba desde el principio sin haberlo conocido y dejó que su vida fuera un completo infierno. Tom siempre había soñado con liberarse, con escapar sin mirar atrás, con ser alguien más, una nueva persona que no tuviera miedo del mundo. Ahora tenía esa oportunidad en sus manos, dada voluntariamente por su amigo ¿de verdad la iba a dejar pasar? ¿De verdad iba a desperdiciar esta única oportunidad?

-Sabes, de hecho la galería fue un asco, el artista debería tener un mínimo de presencia y el que sea un creador no lo excusa de aparecer como un vago frente a alguien que puede elevar su carrera o destruirla con solo unas palabras. El arte estaba bien pero no era nada muy sobresaliente, probablemente escribiré un artículo de lo medio del arte y destruiré al artista-Darcy lo miró con la boca abierta antes de sonreírle y darle un abrazo.

-¡Ahora, eso es actitud!-Tom le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Si le preguntan a Tony en qué momento todo cambió, probablemente te diría que fue en la fiesta de aniversario de Industrias Stark.

Había sido una fiesta aburrida igual que las otras. Steve estaba a su lado, como siempre, pero Tony no podía sacudirse la incomodidad que lo acompañaba desde hace varios días, se giró levemente y su mirada se enfocó en su esposo, el moreno conversaba con Clint (para no variar) y ambos parecían muy entretenidos en los que sea que hablaban. Tony observó que su sonrisa se veía divertida, sincera y, a ratos, maliciosa; era demasiado interesante como para apartar la mirada, el castaño quería saber qué es lo que había ocasionado ese cambio. Steve miró a Anthony y siguió la dirección de su mirada, se tensó levemente cuando notó que estaba fija en su esposo pero lo desechó rápidamente, sabía de primera mano que Tony no sentía nada por él.

-¿Sucede algo con Tom?-preguntó, el castaño salto ligeramente pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo fijándome que su tolerancia al alcohol no lo golpee y Pepper no parece estar cerca, no me gustaría nada tener que lidiar con eso solo para parecer "el esposo perfecto"-el rubio sonrió levemente, sintiéndose más seguro y siguieron conversando con las demás personas. Cuando Bruce llegó, Tony por fin dejó de prestarle atención al moreno y se embarcó en una gran conversación con Bruce acerca de tecnología y ciencia.

-Mm… ¿Tony?-murmuró Steve, el castaño lo ignoró mientras seguía debatiendo cosas con Bruce-Tony… ¡Tony!

-¿Qué, Steve?-preguntó con irritación, el rubio se limitó a señalar hacia el frente, Tony se giró a mirar y se quedó con la boca abierta. Loki estaba en el escenario junto con la banda, una guitarra en sus manos y riéndose con el cantante principal.

-Pero ¿qué…?

-¡Tony!-Pepper apareció entre la gente-¡Creo que Tom se ha vuelto loco! Él y Clint han apostado no sé qué cosa y él se ha subido al escenario.

-¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? Si hace el ridículo no vamos a escuchar el fin de esto con la maldita prensa-maldijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño.

-No podemos hacerlo bajar, será peor, todos ya lo han visto ahí-el cantante cortó su conversación haciendo una breve introducción y presentando a Loki, este solo le sonrió retadoramente a Clint antes de tocar el ritmo dado.

Oh, bien. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Quién sabía que Loki podía tocar tan bien? El moreno manejaba con maestría la guitarra eléctrica, como si llevara toda una vida tocándola. Cuando le tocó cantar, Tony se sorprendió de lo bien que sonaba, ¿cómo es que nunca lo había escuchado tocar guitarra ni cantar? Sintió un repentino deseo de ver como tocaba guitarra en un lugar menos concurrido. Vio a Loki sonreír con ferocidad cuando vino la parte del solo de guitarra, Tony casi sintió el impulso de sonreír estúpidamente a lo que evidentemente era un gran ritmo y un solo muy complicado. Cuando todo acabó, Loki agradeció y se quedó hablando un poco más con el cantante antes de bajar hacia donde estaba Clint y extender su mano, el castaño rodó los ojos y le puso un billete en la mano. Ambos se alejaron de la tarima, riéndose de algo. El viaje de regreso a casa fue lleno de ruido, Pepper hablaba excitada con Loki y Clint sobre la presentación, Natasha estaba inusualmente callada y Tony fingía no escuchar, cuando en realidad estaba atento a cada palabra. Pepper se quedó en el piso de huéspedes, Natasha y Clint bajaron en el pent-house menor y Tony y Loki subieron en silencio al mayor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Tony empujó a Loki contra la pared y se tragó su grito de sorpresa con sus labios. Tony quería saber por qué demonios se sentía atraído por él, quería saber la razón de ese cambio de actitud, quería subyugarlo para volver a verlo como el cobarde que era y dejar de pensar en él, quería hundirlo, convertirlo en el esposo silencioso e inútil que tenía para así poder dejar de sentir culpabilidad al sentir que engañaba a Steve pensando en él.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó Loki apartándolo de un empujón, Tony no se apartó mucho.

-Te deseo. Ahora.-dijo con voz demandante y ronca, quería acabar de una maldita vez con la lujuria que lo había poseído.

-Me importa una mierda si me deseas ahora o mañana-los ojos verdes de Loki brillaban furiosos-tú no me vuelves a tocar sin mi maldito permiso, ¿me entiendes, Stark? Tú no me atraes, me das asco ¿por qué no te vas a revolcar con una puta si tantas ganas tienes? Pero. No. Vuelvas. A. Tocarme.-dijo con dientes apretados antes de pasar por su lado y encerrarse en su cuarto. Tony se quedó respirando fuertemente.

Era oficial. Deseaba a su esposo. Y que Dios lo ampare, lo iba a tener.

* * *

-Has estado callada esta noche-dijo Clint mientras dejaba su saco sobre el mueble-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Estás engañándome con Tom?-el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos y una risa sorprendida se escapó de sus labios.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-De todo lo que ha estado pasando, Clint, de todo el tiempo que pasas con él, casi nunca tienes vacaciones en la empresa y ahora que las tienes todo tu tiempo se va a ese maldito imbécil.

-Hey, detente un momento ¿sí? Primero, yo no tengo nada con Tom; segundo, deja de decirle así.

-¿Por qué? Nunca te ha molestado que lo llame como sea.

-Corrección, siempre me ha molestado pero tú sigues haciendo lo que quieres, ignorando lo que te digo.

-Bueno ¿por qué debería hacerte caso? Yo estoy al mando aquí.

-Cuidado, Natasha, no queremos que digas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte-dijo Clint con voz suave pero su postura era tensa, la pelirroja ignoró la advertencia.

-No olvides de dónde vienes, Clint, yo te saqué de ahí, me casé contigo, te di un trabajo y un hogar que muchos envidiarían, ten mucho cuidado de traicionarme porque yo no perdono, he trabajado mucho en ti como para perder por tu lujuria hacia un estúpido.

-Creí que lo habías hecho porque me amabas-dijo el castaño, la pelirroja abrió la boca para responder pero Clint la cortó-yo no tengo nada con Tom y no tengo por qué probártelo, deberías de confiar en mí y tienes razón, tú me sacaste del mundo en el que estaba metido pero yo nunca quise nada de esto, yo solo quería estar contigo… no sabía que había sido solo tu maldito proyecto de caridad-Clint se metió de prisa a su cuarto mientras Natasha se sentaba en el mueble, al poco rato volvió a salir con una maleta en la mano, la pelirroja se levantó alarmada.

-¿Vas a irte? ¿Solo por una estúpida pelea?

-Es mejor que estemos lejos, por ahora, nos ayudará a pensar y… joder, la verdad solo quiero estar lejos de ti en estos momentos-dijo mientras se metía en el ascensor, ignoró los llamados de Natasha y apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando las puertas finalmente se cerraron. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y nunca se había sentido tan perdido como ahora ¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto como para dañarse de esta forma? Clint no estaba seguro que Natasha todavía tuviera algo de aquella muchacha de muchos sueños de la que alguna vez se enamoró.

Natasha era una Stark, después de todo. Su apellido paterno era Romanov pero su actitud gritaba "Stark" por todos lados. Cuando Clint la conoció, ella fue la luz de sus días, fue la única motivación que él tuvo para salir del represivo mundo donde sus padres le habían enseñado a vivir. Natasha no era dulce ni paciente pero con él se volvía más suave, nunca dejaba de animarlo, de decirle que él era mejor que todo eso. Así que Clint se enamoró. Y él creyó que ella se enamoró también. Cuando se hincó en una rodilla para pedir su mano, él ya tenía un trabajo en Industrias Stark conseguido por ella, Natasha aceptó con brillantez y durante la planeación de su boda, soñaron con un futuro hermoso en sus manos.

Todo fue mentira.

Natasha quería vivir en la Torre Stark, el lugar en el que había vivido desde que era niña, Clint no quería vivir ahí pero deseaba complacerla así que cedió. Natasha soñaba con ser diseñadora, estudió en la universidad y se volvió conocida entre sus compañeros pero solo Clint la había visto dormida en su escritorio después de horas de trabajo, solo Clint se había encargado de sacarle una sonrisa cuando estuviera demasiado estresada y solo Clint la había ayudado a levantarse una y otra vez, apoyándola para alcanzar sus sueños, olvidándose de su propia vida en el camino. Pero ella cambió. La fama trajo sus consecuencias, había más silencios, menos sonrisas, más mandatos. Clint no está seguro en qué momento fue que perdió su voz pero siempre simpatizó con Tom por eso, ambos estaban en la misma situación. Tom había sido obligado a eso mientras Clint se había entregado por amor. ¿Era ahora el momento de despertar? ¿Era este el momento de sacarse la venda? Sí, ya no podía mentirse más. Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad que no había querido ver todos estos años y tomar una decisión. Por difícil y doloroso que eso fuera.

* * *

-¡Loki, la película está lista!-llamó Chris desde la sala.

-¡Las palomitas están casi listas!-respondió Tom de vuelta. Ahora último parecía que una sonrisa vivía en su rostro, las cosas en la revista iban bien, Darcy y él eran más unidos, Chris y él se llevaban muy bien. Chris… Tom se sonrojó levemente solo pensando en el rubio pero no, no podía ni siquiera dejar que Chris supiera que le atraía de alguna manera, se supone que él era su hermano, nada más, además pronto iba a proponérsele a Elsa.

-¡Loki!-Tom soltó una risita y cogió las palomitas mientras corría hacia la sala.

-¡Dios, que impaciente!-refunfuñó mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

-¡Te demoras demasiado, hermano!-Tom rodó los ojos. Hoy estaban viendo "El efecto mariposa", con manos llenas de palomitas, se hundieron en la película, apenas comentando algo con el otro. Chris estaba muy concentrado en la película cuando sintió que Tom se apoyaba en él, giró a mirarlo y se sorprendió de verlo dormido, normalmente su hermano se quedaba despierto hasta el final de todas las películas. ¿Qué lo tendría tan cansado? Chris esperó a que acabara la película antes de apagar todo y cargar a su hermano, Tom ni siquiera se movió. El rubio lo depositó con amabilidad en la cama y se quedó observándolo un momento antes de depositar un beso en su frente, al estar tan cerca pudo observar su rostro muy bien y se quedó fascinado, habían tantas cosas en su rostro que no había notado, como las pequeñísimas pecas que adornan su nariz, ese lunar casi invisible al final de la barbilla, los labios color cereza semi abiertos, invitadores… Chris casi salta hacia atrás con ese pensamiento.

Definitivamente, él también necesitaba descansar, su cerebro empezaba a fallarle.

* * *

El día que las cosas empezaron a cambiar para Loki, fue probablemente cuando casi golpea a Natasha Romanoff.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Natasha.

-¡No hasta que me escuches muy bien!-replicó Loki. El moreno tenía a la pelirroja agarrada del cuello hacia la mesa, sus brazos estaban atrapados entre una de sus manos.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes, estúpido!

-¡Estoy harto de ti y de tu mierda! ¡Clint es la probablemente la única maldita persona en este puto mundo que podría sentir siquiera la mínima traza de cariño porque tú estás hecha de pura basura! ¡Él es un idiota que ha sacrificado toda su puta vida por estar contigo! ¡Pero claro, la estúpida señorita que se cree el puto centro del mundo, piensa que si no tiene a su marido obedeciendo cada uno de sus comandos, entonces debería desecharlo! ¡¿Qué puto derecho crees tú que tienes para tratarlo como si fuera mierda cuando la única que no sirve para nada aquí eres tú?!-Loki se acercó hasta susurrar en su oído-Todos te odian, Natasha, nadie, absolutamente nadie te quiere, todos te soportan por tu posición pero nadie te aprecia realmente y la única persona en esta ciudad, no, qué va, en este maldito mundo, que te amaba, solo recibe insultos de ti-Natasha se había quedado muy quieta bajo sus manos. Loki la soltó con un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo, ella se giró a mirarlo furiosa y el moreno le lanzó una carpeta de papeles en la cara-tus papeles de divorcio-la pelirroja abrió los ojos grandes y miró rápidamente los papeles.

-¿Qué…? Pero… solo… solo fue una… una pelea… -dijo de manera temblorosa.

-Oh, no, querida, verás, _eso_, son años de silencio, de dolor escondido, de soportar todas tus palabras. _Eso _lo ocasionaste tú misma y oh, cariño, cuando Clint me lo dijo, yo mismo le conseguí el abogado, incluso Clint ha especificado que no quiere nada de ti solo quiere separarse y nada más-Loki disfrutó unos momentos la mirada perdida de la pelirroja-Pobre, pobre, Natasha, parece que se va a quedar sola ¿no?-el moreno soltó una risa antes de marcharse.

* * *

Loki regresó de ver a Clint en el hotel que se estaba quedando, el hombre estaba hecho un desastre realmente, nada que pudieras ver desde afuera pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Loki nunca había tenido un amigo, siempre habían sido Darcy y Chris, los únicos que habían estado a su lado, luego vino Tom, a quien casi sentía como su hermano. Conocer a Clint le gustó, era un hombre fuerte, divertido… y destrozado. Loki no había notado al principio lo mal que estaba Clint, no había notado como a veces sus hombros lucían como si cargara un gran peso; tampoco que las risas que Loki lograba sacar de él eran las únicas que había tenido en todo el año.

-No quiero divorciarme de ella-le había dicho el hombre-solo quiero que vuelva a ser la misma persona que una vez fue, la persona de la que yo me enamoré.

-Entonces hagamos que vuelva-dijo Loki, dispuesto a hacer todo por su amigo.

Así salieron con ese plan, Loki iba a enfrentar a Natasha (el moreno nunca le dijo como, probablemente porque Clint hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo), iba a entregarle unos falsos papeles de divorcios conseguidos por Darcy (esta mujer era una experta en falsificar cosas, en serio, podía ser una gran ladrona si tuviera esa inclinación) e iban a hacerla reaccionar. Si lo del divorcio no funcionaba, entonces sacarían las armas pesadas. Celos. Natasha era mujer muy posesiva, no le gustaría nada ver que Clint está con otra persona, desde ahí se puede crear un cambio también. Honestamente, Loki prefería un divorcio verdadero pero había algo que Clint había visto en ella que tal vez la haga parecer menos una maldita y más una persona normal. Loki entró en el pent-house con un suspiro cansado y se sacó la casaca, dejándola en el mueble.

-Muy bueno-Loki casi saltó cuando la voz de Tony le llegó desde atrás, se giró rápidamente y miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del plan, darle papeles falsos de divorcio a Natasha para asustarla, muy astuto de parte de Clint.

-Fue mi idea-Tony se sorprendió pero entonces un brillo se asentó en los ojos de Tony, Loki tragó al notar que era un brillo de deseo.

-Muy interesante…

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué los papeles son falso? No, pensé que podía sacar algo de provecho en esto…-Loki contuvo el impulso de retroceder cuando Tony se acercó a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó.

-A ti-Loki apretó las mandíbulas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni en tus sueños-replicó con fuerza, Tony se rio entre dientes.

-Pero, Tom… ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a Natasha sobre esos papeles? Clint quedará como un completo estúpido, no conseguirá nada lo que quiere y probablemente sea Natasha quien lo deje-Loki pensó por un momento en su amigo, en lo destrozado que estaba. No, si Natasha se enteraba y lo dejaba de verdad, Clint no lo soportaría. Lágrimas de frustración intentaron formarse en sus ojos pero Loki no las dejó, él era fuerte y si tenía que hacer esto por su amigo… pues, que Dios lo proteja.

-Lo haré-la sonrisa del castaño fue casi fiera, se acercó a él como para besarlo pero Loki retrocedió-sin besos, algo rápido.

-Justo como me gusta-susurró Tony mientras lo dirigía hacia su cuarto-quítate la ropa-Loki sintió el innato deseo de responderle pero se controló, empezó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez, ansioso porque todo acabara de una maldita vez. Tony lo recorrió con una mirada interesada.

-Te ves… diferente… hasta mejor, diría…-el castaño tomó su mano y lo tendió sobre su cama. Contrario a su pedido, Tony empezó a besar lentamente su camino por su cuello, dejando ligeras mordidas sobre la piel pálida. Pasó por su pecho, jugando con sus pezones y Loki se mordió el interior de la mejilla, controlándose para no soltar ni un sonido… de asco, por supuesto. Tony bajó por su vientre, jugando con su ombligo un momento antes de pasar hacia los blancos muslos, los cuales mordisqueó y besó a gusto. Loki se maldijo cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a las caricias, Tony sonrió levemente y se agachó para recorrer con su lengua toda su longitud, ganando un suspiro rápidamente ahogado por Loki, besó el glande antes de meterse el miembro en la boca poco a poco. Loki no pudo contener su gemido esta vez.

Tony sacó de uno de los lados de la cama el lubricante, previamente escondido cuando planeó lo que iba a hacer. Derramó un poco en su dedo y penetró a Loki con cuidado, con una suavidad que antes no había tenido pero que ahora parecía lo más natural de hacer. Loki intentó no tensarse, respiró hondo para que las nuevas lágrimas de frustración no se formaran, gimió entrecortadamente cuando Tony lo distrajo, succionando un poco más fuerte. El segundo dedo ya estaba adentro, el castaño los abrió en forma de tijera para ayudar en la dilatación, observando atentamente cada reacción de Loki y fascinándose por ellas. Su esposo siempre había sido callado, reservado y exageradamente tímido en el tema del sexo pero aquí solo podía ver represión y Tony ardía en deseos de verlo gemir, gritar su nombre. Introdujo el tercer dedo y los movió vigorosamente dentro del moreno, rozando su próstata en el proceso, el gemido que abandonó los labios de Loki hizo que la erección del castaño se volviera más dolorosa.

Deslizó sus dedos fuera y su boca soltó su erección, se echó lubricante en su miembro y se acercó rápidamente a Loki, empezando a penetrarlo. El moreno soltó un suspiro tembloroso, forzándose a no tensarse, a no llorar, a no pensar… pero cuando toda la erección de Tony entró en él, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. El castaño empezó a moverse lentamente, esperando que la incomodidad pasara pronto y en alguna parte lejana de su mente, recordó que solo había sido así de gentil con Steve pero esa parte fue fácilmente silenciada cuando aumentó su ritmo. Loki gruñó y posó sus manos en los fuertes hombros del castaño, dejando marcas de sus uñas. Tony gimió moviéndose más deprisa, una de sus manos se deslizó hacia la erección de Loki y lo masturbó al mismo ritmo. Ambos estaban casi ahí, lo podía sentir pero algo faltaba, una pequeña cosa para que ambos pudieran por fin liberarse. Tony observó el rostro de Loki, sudado, ligeramente sonrojado, _y muy hermoso_. Se inclinó sin pensarlo y lo besó con fuerza.

Fue ahí cuando todo cambió.

Fue en ese momento, cuando labios demandantes chocaron con labios suaves, que todo se volvió un desastre. Loki respondió inmediatamente y Tony pareció derretirse dentro de ese beso. Era extraño, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto que olvidaron todo a sus alrededor hasta que el orgasmo los pilló casi de sorpresa. Tony se apoyó en el moreno, respirando agitadamente, nunca, en toda su vida, había tenido un orgasmo tan potente ni un mejor beso que ese. Loki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, en poder ordenar de nuevo sus pensamientos.

-Suéltame-dijo y empujó a Tony hacia un lado, se levantó de la cama, intentado no hacer una mueca al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en su parte baja, se puso los pantalones y la camisa, dejándola abierta-ya tuviste tu pago, espero que mantengas tu palabra-se marchó del cuarto con rapidez hacia su propio cuarto.

Las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener, se soltaron con libertad en ese momento, nunca antes se había sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo ¿Cómo había podido perderse en ese beso? ¿Cómo demonios disfrutó cada uno de sus toques? No, Anthony Stark era un bastardo, alguien que no merecía la pena, Loki iba a borrar esa noche de su memoria, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y nada más, Tony lo había chantajeado para tener sexo, esos eran los hechos y lo que pasó después, lo ocultaría en el fondo de su mente.

Lo que si era oficial, era que odiaba a Anthony Stark. Y el castaño iba a pagar por su atrevimiento.

* * *

Otro capítulo, yay! Esto estaba para postear ayer pero me quedé dormida, pero aquí está, espero les guste!

Leet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary: **Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aclaración: **En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡Tom!

-¡Loki!-sonrió el hombre y ambos se dieron un breve abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó mientras se perdían en algún rincón del bar acostumbrado, Tom suspiró.

-Creo que nunca he estado mejor en mi vida-Loki lo analizó con la mirada.

-Te ves radiante de hecho, me alegro-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera, Tom le correspondió.

-¿Cómo has estado tú?-Loki suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, creo, tu esposo es un fastidio y creo que Clint y Natasha se van a divorciar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esa mujer es una perra, Clint estaba, bueno, está destrozado pero no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan para eso.

-Espero que se solucione pronto, Clint es una buena persona.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Natasha lo era también, algo debió haber visto él en ella para haber soportado tantos años a su lado ¿no crees?

-Cuando yo llegué a sus vidas, ella no era tan exigente con Clint como lo era ahora, así que supongo que tienes razón en eso-Loki sacudió la cabeza con ligero pesar.

-Bueno ¿Cómo está Chris?

-¿Qué? Oh, bien, eh… ha decidido proponérsele a Elsa-Loki resopló.

-Pues como que ya era tiempo, ya casi no recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevan juntos-Tom asintió sin decir nada y Loki lo evaluó con la mirada, sus labios se apretaron ligeramente cuando notó un ligero sonrojo en él pero no creía que Tom sintiera algo por su hermano, porque ¿quién teniendo libertad va y se enamora de una persona a punto de casarse? Además de que actualmente estaba fingiendo ser su hermano-¿Todo bien con Darcy?-preguntó para distraerlo.

-Oh, sí, me ha estado dando clases de actitud, como debería parecer más tú y todo eso.

-Eso es genial, Darcy te enseñará todo lo que necesites saber.

-Ella es realmente buena, me alegra mucho tenerla-Loki le sonrió luego se puso ligeramente serio.

-¿Todo cambiará cuando regreses, verdad? Yo… he visto tu vida muy cerca, Tom y es un asco, no quiero que sigas ahí cuando todo esto acabe-Tom tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó poco a poco.

-Lo he pensado, lo he pensado muchas veces, no creas que no lo he hecho… Creo que si no te hubiera conocido ahora estaría más perdido que nunca pero ahora estás tú, Darcy, Clint… Sí, cuando regrese todo habrá acabado-Loki sonrió y Tom se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

Tom llegó a la casa y soltó un suspiro, las cosas no estaban tan bien como le había dicho a Loki y sospechaba que su doble lo sabía. Los sentimientos que tenía cada vez que Chris le hablaba con dulzura y lo miraba con alegría, estaban haciendo a su corazón sonreír y querer llorar al mismo tiempo ¿Es que jamás iba a aprender? ¿Es que en serio le gustaba sufrir? Chris iba a comprometerse con su novia pronto, jamás lo miraría a él, después de todo estaba representando a su hermano. Entró en la casa y escuchó risas desde la sala, se encaminó hacia ahí y casi deseó haberse quedado afuera.

-¡Loki, llegaste!-sonrió Chris.

-Sí… Hola, Chris, hola… Elsa-la guapa mujer rubia le sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo, Tom trató de no tensarse y sonrió de la misma manera que sonreía cada vez que iba con Tony a algún evento.

-¡Loki! Me has tenido muy abandonada, cariño, ni una sola llamada ¿Es que siempre tengo que llamarte yo?-dijo la mujer y Tom se dio cuenta que Elsa tenía una actitud cariñosa de por sí, le recordaba ligeramente a Frigga.

-Lo siento, ya sabes como soy-ella se rio y palmeó levemente su mejilla.

-Claro que lo sé pero una llamada no te mataría-le guiñó el ojo antes de ponerse a lado de Chris de nuevo, este pasó una mano por su cintura y le sonrió amorosamente.

-Yo… iré a descansar ahora-dijo Tom queriendo huir de ese lugar.

-Loki ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, claro…-contestó con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa.

-Es que estás un poco pálido-dijo Chris preocupadamente.

-No, todo está bien.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-los tres se sorprendieron de su repentino exalto, Tom sonrió aunque más pareció una mueca y se marchó rápidamente a su cuarto _"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"_ pensaba, tenía ganas de golpearse contra una maldita pared, él era mejor que esto, siempre había sabido controlarse, todo su tiempo con Tony le había enseñado eso, a no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía ¿Y tenía que perder el control ahora que más lo necesitaba? La puerta se abrió y Chris entró por ella.

-Loki ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Dije que estoy bien, Chris-respondió Tom dándole la espalda, _"Por favor, solo vete, solo vete, antes de que cometa una locura en este momento…"_

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé… lo aprecio pero solo necesito estar solo-seguía sin darle la mirada, Chris puso una mano en su hombro y lo hizo girarse. Tom lo miró fijamente, admirando lo hermosos que eran esos ojos y de repente ya no pudo controlarlo más, no puedo contener más el impulso que llevaba carcomiéndole el alma desde hace días, ese sentimiento que lo hace sentir feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo. Puso sus manos en cada mejilla del rubio, apenas registrando el gesto de sorpresa, y lo besó. Apenas un leve roce de labios, un pequeño toque pero que los llenó de electricidad, que los hizo estremecerse más allá del cuerpo, más profundo que en el corazón, en algún punto cerca al alma. Cuando Tom se separó de él y observó la cara sorprendida de Chris, sintió que el mundo se caía pedazos. Se separó de él, temblando como una hoja, y corrió fuera del cuarto, fuera de la casa y lejos del lugar. En algún punto de su huida las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, los sollozos ahogados se acumularon en su garganta haciendo que perdiera más rápido el aliento y el dolor que sentía en ese momento, la estupidez de lo que acababa de hacer amenazaba con ahogarlo de un momento a otro. Tom se detuvo un momento, tratando de recuperar el aire y sacó su celular con manos temblorosas.

-Darcy… te necesito.

* * *

-Señor, tiene visita-dijo Jarvis cuando Loki entró.

-¿Visita?

-Sí, señor, es…

-¡HERMANO!-gritó un enorme tipo rubio antes de atrapar a Loki en un abrazo rompe huesos.

-… su hermano, Thor-terminó Jarvis muy tarde, Loki rodó los ojos y con su brazo izquierdo alcanzó un lado del cuello de Thor y apretó fuerte haciendo que el rubio soltara una exclamación sorprendida y lo pusiera en el suelo.

-¿Quieres matarme, Thor? ¿No puedes saludar como una persona normal?-le dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa luego lo fulminó con la mirada-Salúdame. Correctamente. ¡Ahora!

-Hola, Tom-dijo Thor con voz bajita.

-Hola, Thor ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Loki con una sonrisa falsa.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias ¿Era eso tan difícil?-suspiró.

-Pero vaya, benditos los ojos que te ven, parece que en el tiempo que no te hemos visto haz creado un nuevo carácter, hace tiempo no veía a Thor tan tranquilo-Loki giró y observó a una mujer pequeña de cabello castaño y rostro amable-Te he extrañado tanto, cuñado-ella lo abrazó luego se separó para sonreírle, sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente-Thor ¿Puedes traer las cosas del otro salón? ¿La sorpresa?

-Sí, Jane-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y salió del lugar, la castaña se giró inmediatamente hacia Loki.

-Tú no eres Tom-Loki sonrió arrogantemente.

-No, no lo soy. Tú eres Jane, Tom me hablo de ti.

-¿Dónde está Tom?

-En mi casa, viviendo mi vida.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?

-Porque yo le ofrecí este cambio.

-¿Por qué?-Loki la miró con seriedad.

-Porque aquí lo estaban matando-Jane retrocedió un paso, abriendo los ojos grandes-tal vez no poniendo veneno en su comida o apuntándolo con un arma… pero estaban matando su alma. Cuando yo conocí a Tom, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos de vida y de esperanza… me contó lo que sucedía en este lugar y yo he podido verlo por mí mismo el tiempo que he estado aquí. Jane… Tom era increíblemente infeliz aquí, se estaba ahogando y yo le di una oportunidad de liberarse, de volver a encontrarse a sí mismo-la castaña se acercó a Loki y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella adoraba a Tom, era una persona tan dulce, tan buena ¿Cómo habían podido estar tan ciegos?

-Guarda el secreto, hay unos pocos que lo saben, contando a Jarvis-ella asintió, escucharon a Thor regresar y Jane se levantó rápidamente, dando la espalda y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡He traído la sorpresa!-sonrió el rubio y puso en las manos de Loki un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Ábrelo, hermano!-dijo Thor con voz emocionada, Loki sonrió dudosamente y abrió el sobre, era de un hospital, decía…

-¿Estás embarazada?-dijo mirando sorprendido a la castaña, la mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa. Loki la abrazó como sabría que Tom lo haría, él le había hablado mucho de ella, Jane, la mujer de su hermano, una persona tan dulce e inteligente, una de las tantas personas que protegía de la verdad de su situación. Loki le contaría la noticia lo más pronto posible-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, felicitaciones a los dos-se acercó a abrazar a Thor y dejó que lo aplastara un poco, después de todo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar emocionado.

-Felicidades, señores-dijo Jarvis con una leve sonrisa-¿Les gustaría celebrarlo con champagne y jugo de fruta para la nueva mamá?

-¡Muchas gracias, Jarvis, siempre has sido el más considerado!-sonrió Jane, los tres tomaron sus bebidas.

-Por este nuevo bebé a punto de venir, sé que será el niño más amado por los padres que tiene-la pareja le sonrió y Jane se secó las lágrimas, emocionada, sabe que Tom habría dicho lo mismo.

-Queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino de nuestro hijo, hermano-dijo Thor poniendo una mano en el hombro del moreno, Loki mira a Jane y esta asiente.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-"_O Tom, más bien"_ pensó y sonrió.

* * *

-Tom, necesitas calmarte-dijo Darcy acariciando su cabello. El moreno había estado llorando en su regazo desde que llegaron a la casa, la chica no entendía que es lo que había sucedido para ponerlo en ese estado-¿Quieres que llame a Loki para…?

-¡NO!-Darcy saltó ante el grito y Tom la miró con arrepentimiento.

-No, no quise… solo… solo no lo llames ¿sí? Por favor.

-No lo haré, bien, pero tienes que decirme lo que sucede-Tom tragó y nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo… soy tan estúpido, Darcy, sabía que no debía fijarme en él, era algo prohibido, por Dios, ni siquiera… ni siquiera sé en qué momento empecé a verlo de otra forma pero hoy… hoy cuando lo vi con _ella_, estaba tan… enojado, celoso y… y él me siguió y…

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Quién es él?-Tom bajó la mirada a sus manos y murmuró-un poco más alto, cariño, no te entendí.

-Es… es Chris-Darcy lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Y… y cuando dices ella…-Tom asintió.

-Me refería a Elsa-Darcy dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones por un momento antes de volver a retomarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió, entonces?

-Yo… él vino al cuarto, estaba preocupado… quería saber si yo me encontraba bien y… y de repente estaba tan cerca que… que no pude…-la castaña se tapó la boca con una mano y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh, Dios mío… ¿lo besaste?-Tom asintió, ahogando un sollozo-¿Y se lo vas a decir a Loki?

-¡NO!-dijo abriendo los ojos con pánico-él me dio esta vida, me ofreció libertad y si le digo que besé a su hermano va a matarme, va a decidir que quiere su vida de vuelta. Darcy, Darcy…-tomó las manos de la chica-por favor, no se lo digas.

-Está bien, Tom, no se lo diré pero tú tienes que hacerlo, hay pocas cosas que Loki no sabe y es mejor que lo sepa por ti ¿no crees?

-Yo… estoy tan asustado, Darcy, me aterra pensar que pueda molestarse conmigo, odiarme por lo que he hecho.

-Hey, Hey-dijo ella levantándole el rostro-Loki te considera un hermano, jamás te odiaría-le sonrió levemente-solo sé sincero ¿sí? Loki entenderá-Tom le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

Tony Stark miraba silenciosamente a través de la ventana de su oficina. El sol estaba cayendo a esta hora y el cuarto estaba bañado por una suave luz naranja; sin embargo, nada de eso parecía importar al millonario. Sus pensamientos venían siendo los mismos desde hace días, siempre centrados en un mismo tópico… o en una misma persona.

Tom.

Creyó que después de tenerlo podría olvidarlo, que esa maldita lujuria lo abandonaría. Pero se equivocó. En cualquier caso, era aún más fuerte. El deseo recorría a Tony con fuerza, recordándole cada uno de los gestos del moreno, de sus suspiros ahogados, de sus gemidos, de sus sonrojos. Tony quería más, quería tenerlo todo, quería que volver a tenerlo de esa manera, sudado bajo su cuerpo, con la respiración alterada, tan hermoso e inalcanzable a la vez…

-¿Tony?-el castaño soltó un suspiro. Había estado evitando a Steve desde hace algunos días, sus pensamientos lejos y algo cercano a la culpabilidad acometiéndolo cada vez que el rubio hablaba.

-Hola, Steve.

-¿Está… está todo bien?-Tony giró ante la duda en su voz, Steve no lo estaba mirando directamente pero el castaño podía ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos. El corazón se le encogió mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-murmuró en su cuello-he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que te he dejado de lado, lo siento-Steve envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza. Tony se reprendió a sí mismo, no debía dejar que la lujuria lo poseyera, Steve era una criatura de sentimientos frágiles, fácilmente rompibles y Tony no quería dañarlo, jamás querría dañarlo. Estaba decidido entonces, no importaba el deseo, no dañaría a Steve más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, Tom sería asunto olvidado y punto.

Si tan solo pudiera creerse a sí mismo…

* * *

-Tom-sonrió Loki cuando lo vio, dándole un breve abrazo, Tom le dio una sonrisa vacilante-¡Tengo algo muy emocionante que contarte!

-Loki, antes que empieces, yo… me gustaría… contarte algo-su doble se quedó en silencio, mirándolo algo confundido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No sé cómo decírtelo… Loki, yo…

-Tom, me estás preocupando ¿Qué…?

-Besé a tu hermano-Loki se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, mirándolo con shock.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, este ha sido bastante corto pero lo he hecho lo más rápido que he podido, el siguiente será más largo, lo prometo. Y saldrá un personaje que no sabían que esperaban pero espero adoren también. Veremos quien lo adivina.

Leet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary: **Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aclaración: **En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Tom soltó un gran suspiro mientras entraba en la casa, dejó su casaca sobre el mueble y caminó con pesadez hacia su cuarto. Su corazón se aceleró cuando encontró a Chris dentro pero no estaba sorprendiendo, sabía que lo iba a encontrar ahí esperándolo. El rubio no alzó su mirada cuando este entró y Tom trató de no sentirse nervioso mientras se acercaba a él.

-He estado esperándote-dijo Chris en voz baja.

-Lo sé-respondió el moreno con voz suave.

-Quiero saber qué pasó hoy, Loki-Tom cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un momento antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Estuve con Thanos-el rubio lo miró con la boca abierta.

* * *

_-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!-Tom se encogió ante el grito, Loki lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, soy un idiota, lo sé, yo solo… yo solo…-las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Tom y Loki se acercó inmediatamente a él, abrazándolo con cuidado._

_-Lo siento, no debí gritarte, es solo que… no importa, lo solucionaremos ¿sí?-Tom asintió, sin levantar la mirada-la pregunta ahora es ¿quieres decirle la verdad a Chris?_

_-No-respondió con prontitud, Loki asintió despacio y soltó un suspiro resignado._

_-Entonces escucha bien lo que haremos._

* * *

-¿Por qué?-la voz de Chris estaba llena de dolor.

-Yo… lo encontré de casualidad hoy, hablamos un poco, recordando los viejos tiempos… no puedo decirte exactamente como pasó pero… de un momento a otro estábamos en su casa y, bueno… me pasó la pastilla y yo…

-No quiero escucharlo-dijo el rubio levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Estaba molesto, más que eso, se encontraba dolido y con otro sentimiento que no era capaz de definir pero que hacía que su estómago se retorciera de manera desagradable-creí que habíamos superado eso-Tom suspiró calladamente y se levantó.

-¿Hemos superado? Tú no tuviste que superar nada, Chris, yo tuve que hacerlo, lamento si soy una gran decepción para ti-dijo en un siseo, haciendo su mejor imitación de Loki.

-¡Jamás dije eso!

-¡Pues no hacía falta!-esta vez fue Tom el que le dio la espalda-me disculpo por lo que hice, no estaba en mi juicio en ese momento. Ahora déjame solo, por favor-Chris observó su espalda un momento, quería ir y abrazarlo pero sabía que Loki no apreciaba mucho el contacto físico así que con un suspiro salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermano solo-Lo siento tanto…-susurró Tom a la nada.

* * *

_-Conocí a Thanos hace casi 5 años, salimos por un tiempo. Él me relajaba, por ese tiempo yo trabajaba todo el tiempo, ayudando a Chris en todo lo que pudiera, el estrés me llegaba de la cabeza y Thanos me ayudaba a distraerme, salíamos a bailar, conversábamos, tomábamos un poco con nuestros amigos. Pero él… él no era una buena persona, me introdujo a un mundo de perdición del que salí hace apenas dos años. Chris fue un gran apoyo para mí durante todo ese tiempo, recuerdo lo dolido y angustiado que estaba, le juré jamás volver a verlo._

_-¿Quieres… quieres que lo hiera para que olvide lo del beso?-Loki asintió lentamente-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! Esto es algo muy delicado, no puedo mentirle de esa manera, estará molesto contigo._

_-Es la mejor solución, Tom, además… siempre hemos sido él y yo, yo lo he apoyado en todo y él también a mí, estará molesto por un tiempo pero después todo volverá la normalidad-Loki lo miró fijamente-tienes que prometerme que no volverá a suceder, Tom._

_-Lo prometo-respondió el hombre sin pensarlo, Loki asintió, un poco dudoso._

* * *

Loki suspiró con frustración, otra maldita fiesta, otra beneficencia más, ¿en serio tenía que asistir a tantas cosas? ¿No podían mandar el dinero y ya? Loki se sentía cada vez más abrumado con estas reuniones sociales y ni siquiera tenía a Clint a su lado como para distraerse. Caminó distraídamente por los pasillos laterales, buscando un balcón o algo donde pueda refugiarse; estaba pensando que ya lo había encontrado cuando escuchó un ruido delante. Avanzó cautelosamente hacia la puerta del balcón y se asomó. Su boca se abrió en shock.

-No deberíamos hacer esto…-susurraba Rogers, apoyando un brazo en la pared.

-Todo está bien, Steve, nadie nos verá aquí, ni notarán que nos hemos ido-susurró mientras lo volvía a jalar del cuello para besarlo. Loki se quedó quieto un instante, procesando lo que estaba viendo y se sorprendió cuando sintió el enojo llenar su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo sonrió, sonrió de manera vengativa porque ya sabía lo que haría.

-Pero que interesante vista-Tony y Steve se apartaron de golpe y se giraron a mirar a Loki, que los observaba apoyado en la pared.

-Sr. Stark, yo…-murmuró Steve, enrojeciendo, sin saber que decir; estaba tan avergonzado que no había notado que seguía arrinconando a Tony contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tony, removiéndose ligeramente.

-Oh, me perdí-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-, pero no se detengan por mí, por favor, yo ya me iba-los miró de arriba abajo un momento antes de girarse, se detuvo cuando apenas había dado unos pasos y se giró a mirarlos de nuevo-ahora que lo pienso…-sacó su celular y tomó una foto antes de que la pareja pudiera hacer algún movimiento, luego sonrió malévolamente-solo por precaución, ustedes saben-rio entre dientes y fijó sus ojos verdes en el rubio-¿un aviso, Rogers? Mejora tu trabajo, detesto que Anthony venga a molestarme a mí cuando tú no puedes complacerlo, justo como la semana pasada-cuando el rubio se tensó, Loki supo que había dado en el punto. Se giró con elegancia y se marchó.

* * *

Clint llegó al café cerca del hotel e inmediatamente ubicó a Natasha sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella, de manera un poco cautelosa. La pelirroja no se veía muy bien, tenía manchas purpuras bajo los ojos y se veía ligeramente pálida; sin embargo, ella le sonrió con alivio al verlo.

-Hola-saludó nerviosamente.

-¿Para qué me citaste?-preguntó Clint, yendo directo al punto. Natasha parecía un poco sorprendida pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Quería hablar de los papeles que me dio Tom-dijo y Clint trató de no lucir culpable-Clint…-suspiró-fue solo una pelea, una muy estúpida pelea… pero no creo… no pienso que eso sea suficiente para terminar nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Qué matrimonio, Natasha? Lo nuestro tenía problemas desde hace mucho.

-Nunca hemos peleado, Clint-contradijo la pelirroja.

-¡Porque jamás te llevé la contraria! El problema no era visible pero ahí estaba, en todas las cosas que me he callado y te he dejado hacer; he dejado que me trataras como si no valiera nada, he dejado que me pisotees y pases sobre mí pero estoy harto-Clint se levantó-esto no tiene sentido, ya tienes los papeles, solo fírmalos-dijo saliendo del lugar, Natasha lo llamó pero él no se giró a mirarla. Empezó a caminar rápidamente por la calle y sacó su celular, le mandó un rápido mensaje a Loki.

"_Lo hice. C"_

Esperó un momento antes de que el teléfono vibrara en sus manos.

"_Bien, comencemos con la segunda parte, tengo a alguien en mente, te mandaré la dirección en unos minutos. L"_ Clint suspiró y esperaba de corazón no estarse equivocando, cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano mostrando una dirección esta vez, tomó rápidamente la decisión y cogió un taxi.

* * *

-Qué bueno es verlos aquí, chicos-dijo Loki y ambos hombres le sonrieron-Johnny. Chris. ¿Les apetece ir a bailar a un lugar más divertido?-los gemelos Evans le sonrieron y Loki trató de que su sonrisa no se notara muy depredadora.

Media hora más tarde, los tres se encontraban en un club muy popular de New York, Loki hizo su camino hasta Clint que lo esperaba en la barra, el castaño arqueó las cejas cuando vio a los rubios pero solo negó con la cabeza. Loki solo se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir inocente pero el efecto quedaba arruinado por su gran sonrisa.

-A que no sabes quién está aquí-Clint siguió la mirada de Loki y casi saltó cuando vio a una mujer muy guapa con cabello negro acercarse a ellos.

-¡¿Llamaste a María?!-exclamó en su oído casi escandalizado. María Hill era la principal enemiga de Natasha, diseñadora también, sus diseños eran increíbles y ella y Natasha peleaban por el primer puesto de popularidad casi todas las estaciones. Además, Clint y María eran amigos porque ella tenía negocios con Stark Industries, justo por el área en que él trabajaba.

-Hola, Clint-sonrió la mujer-Tom-el pelinegro la saludó distraídamente.

-No me agradezcas-murmuró Loki en el oído de Clint antes de declarar que quería bailar, con los gemelos por supuesto. La morena y Clint se quedaron solos.

-Bueno… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó el castaño, María le sonrió brillantemente.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó Tony cuando encontró a Pepper.

-No está, parece que Tom se fue hace un rato sin decirle nada a nadie, debe haber usado una de las puertas traseras porque los de seguridad del frente no lo han visto-Tony soltó un suspiro estresado y Pepper lo examinó con la mirada antes de cruzarse de brazos-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué asumes que es mi culpa que se haya ido?-la rubia enarcó una ceja y Tony suspiró-Tom nos vio a mí y a Steve besándonos en la parte de atrás-la rubia lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio puedes ser tan idiota?-soltó con frustración-tú y tu capitán van a oírme, realmente.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea muy pronto, Steve está molesto conmigo.

-O sea tu esposo te encuentra besándote con otro ¿y es él el que se molesta?-la rubia resopló-es hora de que nos vayamos, haremos una salida discreta para que no noten la ausencia de tu esposo y esperemos lo mejor-Pepper se alejó, totalmente estresada. Tony sentía una migraña comenzando, Steve había estado completamente molesto y dolido, le había preguntado si de verdad se había acostado con Tom cuando se supone que ya no tenían que intentar que se embarazara; Tony había sido incapaz de negarlo y Steve se había marchado.

-Los problemas que me haces pasar…-murmuró para sí mismo mientras se iba a buscar un trago.

* * *

-¿Te vas tan temprano?-preguntó Johnny reteniendo una de sus manos.

-Es verdad, quédate un poco más-insistió Chris dándole su mejor sonrisa. Loki se mordió el labio y tuvo que sacudirse a sí mismo para escaparse de esos dos increíblemente atractivos hermanos.

-Lo siento, chicos, tuvimos nuestra diversión pero es hora de volver a casa-les dio un suave beso en los labios a los dos-lo que pasó en ese cuarto jamás lo olvidaré, son deliciosos-les sonrió sensualmente antes de alejarse de ellos y salir del club, Clint se había ido hace una hora junto con María, la iba a dejar en su casa. Loki salió del lugar y alzó la mano para detener un taxi pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento un hombre se metió en el medio y detuvo el taxi que él había llamado-¡Hey!-el hombre volteó y Loki le frunció el ceño-ese es mi taxi.

-¿Oh, en serio?-replicó el hombre, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos ligeramente alargados, alto, con cuerpo bien formado y con un aire misterioso muy atrayente.

-Sí-contestó Loki cruzándose de hombros, el hombre le sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, entonces lamento haberme metido en el medio-Loki asintió y avanzó hacia el auto pero el hombre bloqueó su camino de nuevo, Loki alzó una ceja-estaba pensando que tal vez podía saber tu nombre.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó el moreno volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

-Solo por saber, después de todo te estoy cediendo mi taxi ¿no?

-Era mío primero-replicó Loki fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Según yo, era primero mío pero puedo cedértelo si me dices tu nombre-Loki frunció los labios, considerándolo.

-Loki-dijo por fin, el hombre le sonrió y Loki trató de no pensar en lo atractivo que se veía sonriendo de esa manera.

-Mucho gusto, Loki, soy Hogun-sonrió, Loki solo arqueó una ceja e intentó volver a pasar hacia el taxi pero Hogun volvió a bloquearlo-¿Ahora qué?

-Tal vez deberíamos darme tu número.

-¿Debería? ¿Por qué?

-Para devolverme el favor de dejarte el taxi, por supuesto-Loki se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa y después de un momento sacó su celular, Hogun le pasó el suyo y ambos intercambiaron números. Loki finalmente se subió al taxi y Hogun cerró la puerta por él, sonriéndole en la ventana-¿Qué te parece tomar un café maña y decidimos si volvemos a pelear por un taxi o no?

-Mándame un mensaje-Hogun asintió, dándole de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida y Loki se marchó, ocultando también una sonrisa.

* * *

-Tony, necesitas ver esto-dijo Pepper entrando en la oficina y prendiendo el televisor colocado en un lado. Eran las noticias del día, estaban cubriendo el evento de ayer y mostraban unas imágenes de Tony saliendo de la fiesta discretamente, sin su esposo a su lado.

-Entonces, Rose, cuando vimos salir a Tony Stark solo de la fiesta de ayer no pensamos nada malo, tal vez nuestro querido Tom se había cansado y se había marchado temprano. Claro, eso fue hasta que nos llegó el reporte de que el esposo de oro estaba en un conocido club de New York con Clint Barton, esposo de Natasha Barton (antes Romanov) y con nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Evans. Aquí hay un video de Tom bailando en medio de los hermanos en una pose bastante sugestiva y sensual-un video empezó a verse, no era perfecto dado que era una cámara de teléfono pero era obvio que había logrado captar a Loki en medio de los hermanos, Fallin' de Alicia Keys sonando con fuerza. Tony observó, casi con fascinación, el hipnótico movimiento de sus caderas, los tres en sintonía y claramente disfrutando, las manos de Johnny estaban en las caderas del moreno mientras que las manos de Chris estaban en la cintura de Loki, ambos bien presionados al cuerpo entre ellos. Tony sintió como su estómago se retorcía y la rabia llenó todo su cuerpo, pero no era solo rabia, era también… era… posesión, celos, enojo de que otras personas hayan tocado lo que es suyo. Él sabía de muy buena fuente que su esposo nunca había dormido con nadie más, lo tenía monitoreado con Jarvis para saber a dónde iba, jamás le había dado una razón para creer que estaba con otras personas (no que le hubiera importado en el momento)

-¿Dónde está?-le preguntó a Pepper, era hora de tener una buena conversación con su esposo.

* * *

Tom había estado evitando a Chris por días, no es que el rubio estuviera haciendo muchos intentos por hablarle tampoco, este todavía estaba molesto por todo lo de Thanos. Pero era algo más, una pequeña cosa que se negaba de irse de su cabeza y eso era el beso que su hermano le había dado. El otro día se levantó agitado con la seguridad que había estado soñando sobre su hermano pero el escenario no era realmente fraternal, de ahí empezó a evitarlo en la casa, tratando de ocultar la culpa que le daba soñar ese tipo de cosas.

Era tarde cuando Chris llegó a casa así que el rubio trato de hacer el menos ruido posible, subió la escalera de puntitas y estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Se quedó un momento quieto, sin saber si lo había imaginado o no hasta que lo oyó de nuevo; se acercó poco a poco hacia el cuarto de su hermano y escuchó atentamente ¿era… era un quejido? Chris abrió despacio la puerta, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder espiar el interior y cuando notó la imagen delante suyo, su boca se secó.

Tom estaba echado en la cama, su pecho estaba descubierto mientras que sus pantalones estaban hasta sus muslos; una mano pálida se movía lánguidamente sobre su erección, esparciendo su líquido pre seminal alrededor para mayor lubricación. Chris siguió con los ojos el movimiento de su mano, escuchó los gemidos callados, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, cuello y pecho. Observó como Tom metía un par de dedos en su boca, simulando algo en lo que no quería pensar mientras su otra mano se movía más rápido, sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza, intentando alcanzar ese momento tan ansiado. Chris siente que el calor va a sofocarlo en cualquier momento, se desajustó la corbata sin apenas notarlo e intentó pasar saliva por su boca seca. Tom estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, puede notarlo por el ritmo desesperado que toman sus caderas y como su mano cubre su boca para prevenir que los sonidos sean muy altos. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, Tom soltó un grito ahogado mientras el semen cubría su vientre y parte de su mano. Solo en ese momento Chris notó que había estado observando a su hermano masturbarse.

Chris se alejó del cuarto todo lo callado que pudo y se encerró en el suyo, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha llena de agua caliente. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, intentado borrar las imágenes que había visto pero eso solo lo hizo volver a recordarlas y, sin su permiso, una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su miembro. Apenas y necesitó tres movimientos antes de estar derramando su semen con un gemido bajo. Cuando el calor pasó y pudo pensar claramente de nuevo, se soltó con disgusto, asqueado de sí mismo por estar excitado al haber visto a su hermano ¡Su hermano! Chris ya no sabía que pensar de sí mismo.

* * *

Tony entró en el cuarto de Loki con fuerza, el moreno estaba echado en su cama con el IPod conectado y un libro en sus manos, arqueó una ceja al ver al castaño delante de él y se quitó los audífonos con un movimiento de mano, dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

-¿Deseas algo?

-¿Qué demonios es eso de que estuviste con los hermanos Evans en un club ayer?-Loki sonrió de lado y el enojo de Tony aumentó aún más.

-Bueno, Clint necesitaba divertirse y no iba a dejarlo solo ¿verdad? Además los gemelos son muy divertidos.

-Lo único que vi en ese estúpido video en como tenían sus manos sobre ti.

-Oh, Anthony-su sonrisa era maliciosa ahora-ellos tuvieron más que sus manos en mí, puedo asegurártelo-Tony creyó que estaba viendo literalmente rojo en ese momento y cogió a su esposo desprevenido, cogiéndolo con una mano de la cintura y la otra en su cuello. Lo besó con fuerza, casi rayando en la violencia, enojándose aún más cuando siente el intento del moreno por separarse. Tony mordió el labio inferior de Loki, coaccionando de esa manera a que su boca se abra y aprovecha la oportunidad cuando un jadeo sorprendido escapan de los labios del otro, su lengua está en todos lados, queriendo quitar el sabor de otras personas, de esos hombres que se atrevieron a tocar lo que era suyo.

En algún momento del beso, Loki dejó de pelear y empezó a devolverle el beso con entusiasmo, el moreno soltó un gemido cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared y movió su cadera contra Tony para tener algo de fricción, el castaño respondió moviendo las suyas con necesidad, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Tony cogió las caderas del moreno con fuerza y lo giró hacia la cama, ambos caminando ciegamente hacia atrás; Loki cayó en la cama de espaldas y ambos perdieron brevemente el contacto pero Tony lo reanudó rápidamente antes de que su esposo volviera a intentar separarse. Loki gimió con necesidad, restregando su erección contra la de Tony y abriendo las piernas para que el castaño pueda ubicarse mejor.

-Te deseo…-susurró Tony mientras bajaba por su cuello, mordiendo la piel pálida-te deseo tanto…-Loki gimió más fuerte y lo jaló por el cuello para darle un beso descuidado pero muy caliente, Tony bajó su mano por el cuerpo del moreno y abrió sus pantalones con la rapidez que te da la práctica. Loki tuvo que separarse para respirar cuando la mano del castaño se cerró alrededor de él y empezó a masturbarlo; Tony lo observó deshacerse delante de sus ojos pero no era suficiente, quería sentirlo, probar todo de él, marcarlo. El castaño empezó a morder el cuello del moreno, con suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca en él luego fue bajando por su cuerpo, abriendo la camisa con una mano mientras pasaba. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con su erección, no dudó ni un momento en meterse el miembro en su boca en un solo movimiento. Loki soltó un grito y sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante involuntariamente; Tony cogió una de las manos del moreno y las puso en su cabello para que guiara el ritmo, el castaño gimió cuando el agarre se volvió ligeramente doloroso y dejó que Loki se follara su boca mientras que con una mano trabajaba en su propia erección. Loki movió sus caderas desesperadamente y apretó fuertemente el cabello de Tony en sus manos cuando su orgasmo llegó, disparando todo su semen directo a los labios del castaño. Tony gimió mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo, tragando todo lo que podía mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco. Loki cayó contra la cama, respirando agitadamente; Tony se movió hacia un lado, limpiando distraídamente su mano en las sábanas.

-Aunque eso estuve muy interesante, tienes que irte ahora-dijo Loki sonando más calmado, se levantó de la cama y acomodó su ropa.

-¿Me estás despidiendo como una aventura de una noche?-preguntó Tony con incredulidad, Loki alzó una ceja.

-Oh, perdón ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Olvide que eras una chica y tenía que cuidar no dañar tus sentimientos-Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, se arregló la ropa y salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Loki escondió su rostro entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro cansado ¿Dónde mierda quedó su sentido común?

* * *

Tom salió del trabajo con apariencia cansada, Darcy había tenido que salir temprano por una emergencia familiar y se había quedado solo. El moreno hizo su camino hasta su casa y casi soltó un gruñido cuando notó las luces de la casa prendida, eso significaba que Chris había llegado temprano y debía estar preparando la cena en ese momento. Tom abrió la puerta de la casa y entró.

-¡Loki!-el moreno apretó fuertemente los ojos cuando la alegre voz de Elsa lo recibió.

-Hola, Elsa-saludó, componiendo una sonrisa.

-No vas a creerlo ¡Chris me propuso matrimonio! Nos casaremos en un mes-Tom se quedó con la boca abierta, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y su estómago se retorció dolorosamente.-Y, bueno, ¿no nos vas a felicitar?-Chris salió de la cocina y miró a su hermano sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Cl-claro-murmuró con una media sonrisa, abrazó brevemente a la rubia antes de girarse hacia Chris-Felicitaciones a los dos, espero que sean muy felices-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse rápidamente, incapaz de soportar un segundo más ahí. Se encerró en su cuarto y se lanzó de frente a su cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e ignoró los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta pero no pudo hacer nada para detener las lágrimas que cayeron en la almohada.

* * *

Loki entró en la cafetería y ubicó instantáneamente a Hogun. Demonios, a la luz del día era aún más guapo. El moreno se acercó a él y sonrió cuando el hombre se levantó para saludarlo, sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Pensé que no llegabas.

-¡Pero si no he llegado ni un minuto tarde!

-Es que pareces del tipo que llega cinco minutos antes de una cita-Loki se mordió el labio para no sonreír y se sentó frente a él.

-Así que esto es una cita-Hogun volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que rápidamente se estaba volviendo su favorita.

-Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto-Loki arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Supongo que está bien-dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado pero Hogun pudo ver debajo de su acto y volvió a sonreír. Los dos pasaron un rato agradable conversando, conociéndose, riendo y coqueteando casi descaradamente el uno con el otro; Loki tuvo finalmente que despedirse cuando Pepper lo llamó, algo sobre otro evento por venir, suspiró cansadamente y le dijo que en un momento estaría en casa-Lo siento, tengo deberes por cumplir.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Hogun-eh… ¿estás libre el viernes?-Loki lo miró sorprendido un momento y sonrió.

-Claro, mándame un texto.

-Te acompaño a tu auto-dijo y ambos salieron del local, caminaron tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento, Hogun le sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla, Loki se sintió sonrojar-Hasta el viernes.

-Sí… sí, claro-Hogun se marchó y Loki lo siguió con la mirada un momento antes de meterse a su auto y marcharse.

El viernes llegó bastante rápido para el placer de Loki, el moreno había estado evitando a Tony todo lo que podía que no era mucho porque al parecer su esposo había vuelto a los brazos del rubio y había dejado de molestarlo; había ido a visitar a Clint un par de veces y le agradó verlo mejor, la compañía de María ciertamente era un bonus de su plan. Natasha se había enterrado en su trabajo aparentemente porque apenas y la veía en la torre. Loki se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde oscuro, cogió su blazer y salió al encuentro de Hogun. El hombre lo esperaba en el estacionamiento del mismo café, vestí jeans, una camisa negra con una casaca de cuero encima; se veía bastante sexy.

-Hola-sonrió.

-¿Qué tal?-contestó Loki, Hogun besó de nuevo su mejilla y el moreno trató de no sonrojarse-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Hoy he pensado en algo genial para hacer-sonrió torcidamente-¿alguna vez has estado en una carrera de autos callejera?-la sonrisa de Loki era brillante.

* * *

-Steve, en serio ¿cuántas veces más quieres que te lo diga? Lo de Tom solo pasó porque había tomado de más.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, entonces?-preguntó el capitán, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque estaba avergonzado de mí mismo, de lo que sucedió-Tony se acercó y el rubio le permitió enredar sus brazos en su cintura-te quiero, Steve, a ti, y estaba muy molesto conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota, juro no volver a tomar en un lugar donde no estés tú para cuidarme-Steve lo miró con esos brillantes ojos azules que lo hacían casi enamorado, siendo casi la palabra clave.

-Está bien-aceptó el rubio posando sus manos en sus hombros-solo… solo que no vuelva a pasar.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Tony abrazándolo a su cuerpo para que no viera la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

* * *

Loki estaba absolutamente fascinado con el lugar, había un montón de gente, muchas bebidas, apuestas y los carros se veían magníficos. Hogun lo presentó a unos amigos (Scarlett y Jeremy, creía recordar que se llamaban) luego pasó a señalarle cuál era su carro, Loki se quedó impresionado y cuando Hogun le preguntó si quería participar, dijo que sí rápidamente.

-Bien, solo recuerda, no presiones el botón de propulsión hasta el último momento para ganar ¿sí?-Loki asintió emocionadamente. Iba a competir con otros dos chicos y la apuesta de esta carrera era mínima por lo que no tuvo problemas en pagarla. Cuando la carrera comenzó, Loki trató de seguir los consejos de Hogun pero la emoción era mucha, sus competidores eran obviamente más experimentados pero a Loki no le gustaba perder así que aceleró todo lo que pudo sin presionar el propulsor. Cuando ya iba por el final, y los otros dos le ganaban por un par de metros, presionó el botoncito ese y gritó cuando se sintió lanzado hacia adelante. Al final les ganó por casi un mínimo de espacio. Loki salió del carro con una gran sonrisa y se lanzó hacia Hogun cuando lo vio, el hombre le sonrió torcidamente y lo atrajo para besarlo con fuerza, Loki casi se derritió en el beso-creo que tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar más privado.

-Sí… concuerdo con eso…-dijo el moreno casi sin aliento y le sonrió mientras Hogun ponía su casaca de cuero alrededor de él y se iban.

* * *

Tom quería realmente no estar ahí, no quería escuchar nada de la planeación de la boda ni las razones por las que Chris quería que la boda fuera tan pronto pero no tenía otra opción, por suerte Darcy estaba con él. Mientras que la pareja y su amiga conversaban, Tom se encontró con su mente viajando lejos de ahí, casi agradeció cuando la puerta sonó y le dio una buena excusa para alejarse. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabello negro apenas veteado en un ligero gris y muy guapo.

-Loki-sonrió.

-Eh… ¿hola?

-Oh, estoy ofendido, tan rápido te has olvidado de mí-dijo el hombre con una falsa mirada de dolor-soy Patrick ¿no me recuerdas?-se acercó hasta susurrar en su oído-pasamos una increíble noche en París cuando fuiste a esa exposición de arte-Tom enrojeció enormemente y casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Chris detrás suyo.

-¿Quién es, Loki?

-Eh… bueno, es… ¿un amigo?-sonrió nerviosamente y vio a Chris entrecerrar los ojos levemente.

-Hola, soy Patrick-dijo el moreno.

-Chris-respondió el rubio cortamente.

-Un gusto, Loki me ha hablado de ti-sonrió el hombre antes de volver a girarse hacia el moreno-he venido a invitarte a cenar.

-¿En… en serio?

-Claro ¿Qué te parece salir ahora?

-Eh…

-¡Estará encantado!

-¡Darcy!-recriminó Tom-lo siento, Patrick, esta es mi amiga Darcy; Darcy, él es Patrick.

-Hola, Patrick, Loki estará encantado de ir a cenar contigo-Tom la fulminó con la mirada y Patrick se rio.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?-Tom se sonrojó levemente y asintió, cogió su casaca y se despidió con movimiento de cabeza antes de seguir a Patrick hasta su auto. Chris los observó irse desde la ventana.

* * *

Loki y Hogun estaban que se besaban apasionadamente apoyados en el carro de Loki, el moreno tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Hogun mientras que este abrazaba su cintura firmemente. Cuando un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de Loki, Hogun se separó para tomar algo de aire.

-Creo…-susurró y retuvo un gemido cuando Loki empezó a besar su cuello, lo apartó con reluctancia y lo miró a los ojos-creo que deberíamos tomar las cosas más despacio.

-¿Despacio?-preguntó alzando las cejas con algo de incredulidad, Hogun se ruborizó levemente.

-Me gustas, me gustaría que esto fuera algo más que una aventura de una noche-Loki lo miró fijamente, tratando de ver si le decía la verdad y solo vio sinceridad en esos bonitos ojos oscuros.

-Tienes razón-sonrió-a mí también me gustas, creo que eres la mejor cita que he tenido-Hogun sonrió torcidamente y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más suavemente.

-Entonces ¿te llamo mañana?-Loki le sonrió brillantemente.

-Estaré esperando ansiosamente.

* * *

-Thor, es muy temprano-gruñó Loki cuando el rubio vino a despertarlo.

-¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, hermano!-voceó el rubio y Loki quiso enredarse aún más en sus sábanas.

-No recuerdo que me hayas comentado que íbamos a salir.

-Fue casi de último momento, vamos, Tom, es muy importante lo que quiero mostrarte-el rubio estaba haciendo su cara de perrito mojado, pateado y muerto de hambre bajo la lluvia y Loki rodó los ojos ante su actuación.

-Está bien, está bien, ahí voy-Loki se dio una breve ducha, se puso algo sencillo y salió con su hermano. Pasaron por café primero (porque era muy temprano para no tener cafeína en el sistema), luego caminaron un rato mientras su hermano le hablaba excitadamente de un programa de algo que tenía que ver con una iglesia. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Loki vio que la iglesia era grande pero parecía un poco descuidada.

-Aquí trabajan mis amigos, ellos ayudan a niños de la calle para que tengan un hogar, les enseñan en el pequeño colegio del lugar y tienen varias actividades para ellos pero necesitan ayuda.

-Oh, bien, ya entiendo para qué me necesitas-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, Thor tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzado pero Loki estaba más interesado en mirar el lugar, unas personas estaban esperándolos adentro.

-Tom, te presento a mis amigos, Volstagg, profesor de cocina; Sif, profesora de los de primaria; y Frandal, su esposo, es el profesor de los de secundaria. Seth no está ahora, él es el profesor del coro pero tuvo que irse por una emergencia familiar y solo falta…

-¡Ya llegué!-Loki sintió que el estómago se le iba al piso cuando vio a Hogun acercándose, el moreno también parecía sorprendido de verlo.

-¡Amigo Hogun! Te presento a mi hermano, Tom Stark-ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada.

* * *

So. He actualizado, milagros de los milagros, feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, etc. Espero que hayan tenido buenas vacaciones como yo, ahora vuelvo a actualizar semanalmente aunque todavía no estoy segura que día. Los personajes invitados son Johnny Storm de los cuatro fantásticos y Chris Evans, nuestro querido Capitán América, aquí los puse como gemelos porque obviamente se parecen. Al Patrick que me refiero es a Patrick Dempsey, que hace de Dereck en Grey's Anatomy. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más Patrick, más Steve, más Pepper y más Hogun! Espero les guste y me dejen opiniones y para los que leen Manos Vacías, mañana estoy actualizando.

Leet.


End file.
